Watch Out Hogwarts
by vuzznut
Summary: the bladebreaker has been invited to go to hogwarts. But for Bladebreaker nothing goes to plan. something in kai past comes back to haunted him.
1. Default Chapter

_**Watch Out Hogwarts **_

Characters

Harry Potter-16

Ron Weasley-16

Hermione Granger -16

Fred and George Weasley-18

Ginny Weasley-15

Neville Longbotton-16

Draco Malfoy-16

**Bladebreakers**

Tyson Granger-16

Max Tate- 16

Ray Kon- 17

Kenny- 15

Kai Hiwattari- 18

Hilary- 16

Summary: Bladebreakers comes to Hogwarts and something of Kai past comes back to haunted him and the whole school.

Pairing: You can choose who can be paired up and any original character you wanted to be paired with. Please set it with a name, last name, age, house, paired, descriptions, personality, likes and dislikes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beyblades if I did I would have Kai was the world champion and I would not have Sirius black and Lily and James Potter died.

A/N if you have any ideas what house I should the Bladebreakers in please tells me.


	2. Chapter One Being Invited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or Harry Potter characters but I only own the plot.**

**Pairing so Far: Tyson/Hilary**

**The clothing they are wearing is from the first season except Hilary wearing **

**Chapter One**

**Being Invited **

The Bladebreakers where training at Tyson dojo Japan. When Mr Dickson and another man come towards to the Bladebreakers but the other man was wearing so weird cloths.

"Hello Boys." Said Mr Dickson

"Hey Mr D." they all replied minus Kai

"Please take a seat." Mr Dickson said

They all took a seat except Kai he leaned against a tree in his normal poss.

"This is Prof. Dumbledore."

"Hello Boys." Prof. Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes

"Why is he here?" asked Kai

"Now Kai that wasn't nice." Said Mr Dickson

"I am here to offer you a position to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland." Said Dumbledore

"Cool lets go." Said Tyson

"I'm not going." Said Kai

"Come Kai it would be fun." Rays said

"Yeah Kai, don't be a party pooper." Said Max

"And it would be excellent to learn something new." Kenny said excitedly to learn something new.

"Whatever!" Kai humped

"Tomorrow you all be catching a plane to London at 9.00 A.M and Tyson don't be late." Said Mr Dickson

"Oh and Boys when you arrived in London you will be Greeted by Remus Lupin. He will be taking you school shopping." Prof. Dumbledore

"Thanks Prof. Dumbledore and Mr D." they chorused together

Prof. Dumbledore and Mr Dickson walk of leaving the Bladebreakers to practise.

"Now back to training you lazy bums." Kai Shouted

Now with Dumbledore and Mr Dickson in the Dojo with Tyson Grandfather discussing about the Bladebreakers.

"You Dudes, it would be hell at Hogwarts this year with that lot going to the same school together." Said gramps.

"They can't be that bad then we all ready have to suffer past 25 years of prankster." Prof. Dumbledore said

"Albus, there Tyson who will properly be running late for class 99.9 only way to wake him is have Ray or Kai to wake him up. Then there Max how all ways on a sugar high, next is Hilary always in a fight with Tyson. Kenny is not much of trouble maker but he is normally follows what Tyson does. Well Ray won't be much trouble to you but Kai on the other hand properly course more trouble then the rest. Not in the prank style but that he has habit to make enemy quickly and that he doesn't trust anyone." Mr Dickson said

"may I asked why Kai doesn't trust anyone?" asked Dumbledore

"Kai has had a bad life, it take a lot to gain his trust and respect. I do not know his parents are all we know he has a grandfather that tried take over the world end of the last year but he is in prison." Dickson said

"Poor little dude, he is only one I know to make Tyson to do his chores." Gramps said lightly laughing.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDOIT TYSON?" Kai shouted

Tyson came running into the kitchen where the three adults are sitting and he went hid behind Prof. Dumbledore.

"Help me." Tyson asked

Kai came stomping in looking for Tyson. The rest of the Bladebreakers followed after Kai trying to stop him killing Tyson.

"I'm going to kill you Tyson." Kai growled out

"Kai don't kill him, he didn't mean it." Ray said trying calm down Kai.

"Now Boys, what did Tyson do?" asked Mr Dickson

"Well it all started…….."

Flashback

Max and Ray where having a beyblade battle while the rest watch on. When Tyson saw something in the tree and being Tyson he decided to investigate what is in the tree. So Tyson started to climb up the tree he was half way up when he lost his grip slider down a quarter ways down. He started to climb up again to reach the branch where he saw the weird thing in the tree. He crawl along the branch to reach the weird thing it happen to be an spare beyblade, well Tyson being him decide to put it in his launcher test it out. When he least it, it went the wrong direction and nearly hit Kai in the head if Kai didn't move out of the way.

End of Flashback

"That was what happens." Said Ray

"Tyson, you should learn never touch that is not yours." Said Mr Dickson

"Well boys, please don't kill each and boys you all better pack your bags and Hilary you better tell your parents and pack your bag." Said Gramps

All of them took of their rooms to pack their bags.

The Next Day

The Bladebreakers minus Tyson arrived at the airport 10 minutes before it takes off. A minute be for the plane takes off Tyson came running in by pushing people out of the row.

"Finally Tyson." Hilary said

They all hoped onto the planes that problemly take 16 hours to get there.

**-TBC-**

**Thank you for review for last chapter ever it was not a chapter, also thank you for OC that I met use. So far I haven't made up my mind yet. This Chapter is might not be the best but when it to Hogwarts it will be better. Please R&R and do please keep sending so some characters that I can borrow.**


	3. Chapter Two Arrival

**Pairing: Tyson/Hilary, **

**Chapter Two**

**Arrived **

Halfway to London the Bladebreakers are restless especially Tyson who was sitting next to Max and while Ray and Kai are together and that leaves Hilary together.

"Are we there yet? Tyson asked in bored voiced

"Tyson we have another 4 hours to arrive in London." Kenny answered

"Anyway I'm Hungry." Tyson said as he said that his tummy growl.

"Then ask the bloody air hostess." Kai said impatiently

"Hey can I get some food here." Tyson yelled

"Tyson can't you be a lot nicer to the hostess." Hilary snapped at Tyson.

"Sorry" Tyson said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now Tyson, ask her nicely." Hilary ordered

"Fine! Excuse me madam, may I have something to eat." Tyson asked

"Of course Sir." the hostess said as she went of to get some food for Tyson after two minutes the hostess brought back a sandwich for Tyson.

"Here sir is your sandwich." The hostess said

"Thank You." Tyson said back and the hostess walks away.

"There Hilary." Tyson said stinking out his tongue.

"That's better Tyson but you should use your manners a lot more." Hilary said

"Whatever, Hilary." Tyson said

"Arg, Tyson." Hilary said as she throws her hands in the air.

"Will both of you shut up." Kai snapped at two them. At that Tyson and Hilary both shut up went back they were doing the first place. After to that the trips to London went peace well except that Tyson had few accidents like fail over when going to the toilet and have little air turbulence that he went flying to the floor other then that it quiet a good trip. Bladebreakers arrived in London after a long 16 hour plane trip; the time they arrived in London was 11:00 am on the Tuesday.

"I love you land." Tyson said while he was hugging the land.

"Tyson get off the fucking ground." Kai snapped at Tyson

"Sorry Mr Sourpuss." Tyson said back

"Will you two stop fighting all ready?" Ray said

"Sorry Ray." Tyson said

"Hmph."

"Great we at London, we don't even what this Lupin guy looks like." Hilary muttered out loud

"Whatever, go get you bags and wait outside for this Lupin guy." Kai order

"OH MY GOD" Kenny said starting to freak out.

"Woo, Kenny calm down." Max said

"YOU WANT ME TO CLAM DOWN!" Kenny shouted "We don't even know what this Lupin look likes."

The whole airport stop and looked at the Bladebreakers and the freaking out little boy.

"Hey stop looking at us." Tyson said as he didn't want this type of attention. They all headed towards the baggage holder place. When they got there, Tyson keep on missing his bag so he did the most sensible thing that came to his mind that was to jump on to the roller mat thing that goes around in circle and to chase after it. When he had found his bag he was about to jumped off when he fell over. The Bladebreakers where laughing at Tyson even Kai was silently laughing until Kai got sick of this and help Tyson off.

"Thanks Kai." Tyson said gratefully

"Whatever!"

"Let's follow Kai." Max said cheerfully. They followed Kai outside to wait for this Mr Lupin guy.

"I wonder what this guy looked liked." Max said

"Probably an old guy likes Professor Dumbledore." Tyson said

"Tyson that wasn't nice." Hilary said

"Well may be he is." Tyson shot back

"Can you both shut up?" Ray exclaimed

"Sorry Ray." They both said

Two hour waiting for a guy, Kai decided to call a taxi when a guy with sandy blonde hair came towards them.

"Are you the Bladebreakers?" asked the guy

"Who's asking?" Kai asked coldly

"You must be Kai, I'm Remus Lupin I was to pick you up. Sorry that I'm late but I had to do something important and it took longer then I expected it to." Remus said

"That's Alright, anyway I'm Hilary"

"Tyson"

"Kenny"

"Ray and you already met Kai."

"Whatever"

"Nice to meet you, please follow me." Remus said they all follow him to a private room at the airport that magical people used.

"Can you hold onto this boot please." Remus said. The Bladebreakers thought to do what he says to humour him. So they went to hold the boot went a big flash and they all landed in an old looking room with cobwebs in the corner at the top of the rooms.

"Where are we?" Ray asked

"Welcome to Grimmeral Place Number 12." Remus said

"It's dark and scary." Max said a little scared

"Anyway, follow me I will show you to your rooms." Remus said as show them to their rooms. They were all were next to each other and they said there goodnights and went to sleep.

TBC-

Sorry that I haven't update last 3 weeks I was on holiday I haven't been on a computer that three weeks and I only got back on Sunday. I had wonderful time in New Zealand and I would love go back again. Guess what I got a statue of Legoless and it is so cute. Any way thanks for the reviews so far and please R&R.


	4. Chapter Three Meetings

**Main characters: Kai, OC **

**Pairings: Tyson/Hilary(on the side)**

**Chapter Three**

**Meetings**

The next morning the Bladebreakers are still asleep except Kai who woke up at 5am in the morning. The time has past it is now 7: OO am Mrs Weasley went around every child rooms nocking to awake for breakfast. She already woke up the twins, Ron, Hermione. Ginny, Kenny, Max, Ray and Hilary but couldn't wake up Tyson so they left him to sleep.

When they all arrived down for breakfast they all introduce them self to each other.

"Hello I'm Hermione and these are Ron, Ginny, Fred and George." Hermione said they all gave a wave when their names were said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ray and these are my team-mates, the short one with glass is Kenny, the blonde one is Max, young lady is Hilary and the one still in bed is Tyson and our captain who happens to disappear is Kai." Ray said

"Now children take a seat while you wait for breakfast." Mrs Weasley said as she came towards them. "As the breakfast will be served in 5 minutes time."

"So how did you find out that you where magical?" Hermione asked

"Well we where practise out in the backyard of Tyson Dojo when Mr Dickson came with Prof. Dumbledore and asked as to come to Hogwarts. We all wanted to come except our captain Kai but talked him into coming with us." Ray said

"What do you mean you have to talk your captain into coming?" Ginny asked

"Well you see Kai is not a social person and likes to be left alone most of the time. Also we should warn you about Kai don't try to bug him but mostly he probably ignores you." Max said cheerfully while sucking on a lollies that he has found.

"Why is not social able person?" Ron asked

"Lets say he has a bad past and he was train to distant from other people. Anyway lets change the topic." Ray said

"Okay, I hope Tyson wakes up soon before Kai comes." Max said cheerfully

"Max's don't say that you jinx us." Hilary said

At that moment the door open that let in a spiral of hot wind in. A guy who is still in the shadow you couldn't see his face but you can see his clothes. He was wearing a black tank top with a white scarf, blue cargo pants and black gloves that was cross over his chest.

"Who are you?" Ron asked in a fearfully voice

"Hi Kai." Max said cheerfully

"Hello." Kai said in a deep rich voice

"So you are Kai, nice to meet you, I'm Hermione and that's Ron, Ginny and they the twins are Fred and George." Hermione said put her hand out to shake.

"I care because….." Kai said coldly as he was walking up stairs he called down to them, "I'm going to wake up Tyson."

"Well that was rude." Hermione said

"I just hope that Kai doesn't hurt Tyson to much." Max said

"I hope Kai hurts Tyson, for being late." Hilary said

"How does Kai wake up Tyson?" Ron asked

"There are three different ways Kai wakes up Tyson: 1- throwing him into a wall, 2- pour a cold bucket of water over him and lastly feed in red hot chilli." Ray said all of them went wide eyes at that.

"Does he really through him into the wall?" Fred asked

"Well….."

CRASH

"Looks like Tyson's up." Max said, Kai came back down stairs and sat down next to you Ginny. After a few minutes Tyson came down.

"Kai you didn't have to throw me into the wall." Tyson wined

"Guys I will see you outside for training at 8am." Kai said as he grabs an apple.

"Man, Kai you no fun." Tyson complained

"But Tyson we promised Kai that we will train harder." Kenny said

"Anyway, Tyson meet Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George." Max said pointing each of them.

"You know we should talk Kai out of this training." Tyson said hopeful

"Tyson we promise Kai that we will train harder so we could come to Hogwarts." Ray said

"Yeah I know." Tyson grumbled

"What did you mean you promise Kai?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Well you see, Kai didn't want to come to Hogwarts so the only way we could get Kai to come was that we would promise that we will train extra hard." Hilary said

"So what sports do you play?" Ron asked

"The sport we play is Beyblades and we are the world champs called the Bladebreakers." Max said cheerfully as chopped on his food.

Remus came walking in the room with Tonks and Fletcher and sat down at the table. "Good morning, everyone." Remus asked cheerfully

"Hello Professor." "Hey ya Remus" They all said cheerfully

"May I ask where Kai is?" Remus asked

"Properly out side training." Ray answered

"Has he even it eaten breakfast yet?" Remus asked

"Kai rarely eat with us." Max said

"Oh, any way I'm going to pick up Harry today around 11:00." Remus said

"Can we come?" Ron and Hermione asked

"Sorry no you ain't aloud to come." Remus said "But you could show the Bladebreakers around after their training."

"Oh okay" They said together, Kenny look at his watch.

"We are going to be late." Kenny exclaimed

"Sorry we got to run." Rays said left the kitchen table and headed outside to meet Kai. The teens decide to watch the Bladebreakers train. When they all reach the tree they were supposed to meet but Kai was no where in sight.

"Looks like Kai not here, we will start to train so run around the lake 20 laps." Kenny said

"Come on Kenny!" Tyson begged not to do it. Ray dragged Tyson to start running around the lake.

Kenny and Hilary explained to what is exactly is beyblades and bit beast.

"Quite interesting that there are animals stuck in these beyblades." Hermione said very excited, Kenny and Hilary set up there training program. After a short while Kai came up and leaned on the tree.

"Kai why are you late? As you are rarely late to training." Kenny said

"Got hold back." Kai simple answered

"Kai do 20 laps around the lake and then do so push ups and controlling your new beyblade." Kenny said, Kai headed off and started his laps. Hermione thought to her self that she will fine more about Kai Hiwarttari and rest of the Bladebreakers.

TBC-

**Chapter Three is done. I have decide to add the Demolition Boys so any pairings for them can you please let me lend them for the story.Thank you for the reviews so far and please R&R.**


	5. Chapter Four Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Tyson/Hilary, Tala/Isha Lynsgrave, Ray/Crystal Kim Evans, Harry/Tru Seramath, Kai/OC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any character only the story line so far.

**Chapter Four**

**Harry Potter**

At No. 4 Privet Drive there is a boy but he wasn't any ordinary boy in he was a wizard even by wizard standard he was not ordinary he was in fact Harry Potter the boy who lived. He was sitting in his room with all of his bag pack and waiting for Prof. Remus Lupin.

"BOY COME DOWN HERE NOW!" his Uncle shouted up to him

"Coming" Harry shouted down to his uncle and he ran down stairs

"Don't run in the house boy." Uncle Vernon snapped at Harry

"Sorry" Harry muttered

"Boy cooked breakfast for us now." Uncle Vernon ordered Harry.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen he started to put some bacon, sausage and eggs for enough for two big large pig's i.e. Vernon & Dudley and one horse looking lady i.e. Petunia. When the food was cooked they started to eat it like a pig with juices dropping out their mouths onto their shirts.

"Boy when are your lot picking you up?" Uncle Vernon asked but it more like an order

"At 11:00 am, Sir." Harry answered

"How are they getting here?" Aunt Petunia asked

"Dunno" Harry answered with shrug of his shoulders.

"How could you not know how they will pick you up?" Uncle Vernon asked in amazed

"Well Professor Lupin could either come by floo power, apperate, porkey by car." Harry said

"Alright then go and back your bags." Uncle Vernon ordered Harry went upstairs to pack his bag.

"Hop in Hedwig." Harry asked his bird, Hedwig flew into her cage.

At 11 o'clock arrived, Harry grab all of his stuff and brought it downstairs to wait for Prof. Lupin to arrive.

"Boy where is he?" Uncle Vernon asked at 10 past 11.

"I have no idea." Harry answered

"He better arrived soon" Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry.

There was a nock on the door; Harry went to open the door their stood Prof. Lupin was there.

"Hello Harry." Prof. Lupin said

"Hey Professor and do come in." Harry said, Harry led Lupin to the seating room.

"Oh harry this year we have two sports team that will be joining 5th, 6th and 7th year. One of the teams are staying with us at the order." Remus said

"Who are they any way?" Harry asked

"They are the Bladebreakers who currently the world champions." Remus answered

"You mean The Bladebreakers is going to your school?" Dudley asked astonished

"Yes they are and there captain wasn't please about coming to Hogwarts." Remus said happily.

"So Harry can I get me an autograph from them, please." Dudley asked "then again who wants to go near you freak."

"Whatever." Harry answered back

"Harry please do touch the porkey in a minute time with all your stuff." Remus said "I also will shrinking you truck." Remus shrink Harry's trunk

"Thank yo Moony, Bye Dursley." Harry said

FLASH

After Harry is gone, Remus said his goodbye to the Dorsey and apperate to Grimmal Place. After Harry arrived some ran straight into him and nock him over.

"Sorry about that, well I'm Tyson from the Bladebreakers." Tyson said cheerfully

"Hello Tyson, I'm Harry." Harry said as he offers his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, why not follow me outside when rest of the kids are." Tyson said

"Sure." Harry said

"Bit of warming about our captain, don't piss him off." Tyson said as he was heading out of the door to the back yard. As Harry walked through the noble of House of Black he felt a pang of guilt of Sirius Black death. Harry tried to squash that feeling down but it keeps trying to sneak up again. Ron and Hermione saw Harry ran towards him to give him a big hug and Tyson went to where his team are playing.

"Hey Harry how are you?" Hermione asked

"Fine Mione." Harry answered

"So mate, come with us and met the Bladebreakers as look like you already met Tyson but there captain is colder the Snape." Ron said to Harry

"RON" Hermione shouted

"Sorry but its true." Ron muttered

The trio walked towards where the Bladebreakers are playing.

"Hey guys meet Harry." Tyson said cheerful

"Hey Harry, I'm Hilary." Hilary said waving at Harry

"Hey ya I'm Max."

"I'm Kenny"

"Hey I'm Ray and this is Kai our captain." Ray said pointing to Kai.

"Whatever." Kai said turning around taking of his scarf, shirt and pants just leaving his black boxes cross swimming togs and his glovers. On his back of left shoulder he has a tattoo of a phoenix. All the ladies started to drool at image of Kai that is half naked, they were all thinking looked at those mussels and that he wasn't over musselly. Ginny pull out her camera and take a few photos of Kai half naked.

"Well these photo's will come in handy when we are at school. Plus I will be selling them to the ladies for nice little profit." Ginny said

"Totally agree, so can I have some copies?" Hilary asked

"Me too." Hermione asked as well.

"Sure." Ginny answered "You known that bad boy attitude really suits him any bader then Malfoy any day."

"Who's Malfoy?" Hilary asked

"This guy at school who is total pain in the ass." Hemione said

"Oh I think Kai is way better then him plus Kai can be a real gentleman unlike most of the team except Ray he is total gentleman all the time." Hilary said

"Why does he act so cold and emotionless?" Hermione asked

"He is protective thing as he has been hurt by a lot of people he cares about." Hilary answered

"What so special about Kai that has nearly every girl like him?" Tyson asked as him and rest of the guys come up minus Kai.

"Tyson, Kai has an auror of mystery and has cool bad boy attitude that says I don't give a damn that come to him naturedly with out trying." Hilary said

"Well least I don't have an evil Grandfather who tried to take over the world." Tyson said angrily

"Tyson, its not Kai fault that he has an evil grandfather." Hilary said nearly shouting

"Guys, I don't think Kai like to have every knows that he has an evil Grandfather, you know that Kai like kept his past a secret." Ray said trying to get them to shut up.

"Sorry." Tyson and Hilary said together.

"What do you mean Kai has an evil Grandfather?" Harry asked

"It's not our information to tell you the only thing we can tell you is that Kai past is a mystery even the things we do known is a small part of his past." Ray said

"Oh" they all said mean while Kai just hope out of the lake and was making his way up to them.

"Hey Kai who was your swim?" Max asked cheerfully

"Alright" Kai said "Tomorrow we are going to Diagon ally for our school supplies." Kai added as he walked up to the house or mansion either one.

"Kids Lunch time." Mrs Weasley shouted out towards them. They all headed up for lunch and they all sat around the table.

"So what's for lunch?" Tyson asked while he was rubbing his tummy for lunch.

"Some sandwiches and some piece of cakes and some fruit." Mrs Weasley said cheerfully "Hello Harry dear, How are you?"

"Fine Mrs Weasley." Harry answered

"Here are you go children." Mrs Weasley said as she put down the sandwich on to the table. They all started to some sandwiches to eat but Tyson grab the most. Ketcher comes through the door caring a tray that has a bottle of vodka.

"Here you go Master Kai, just as you asked Ketcher for." Ketcher said as he handed him the bottle of vodka.

"Good." Kai said while every one just stared at Kai and Ketcher.

"How did you get Ketcher to listen to you, Kai?" Remus asked.

"That is now of you business." Kai answered as he walked out of the room with the bottle of vodka.

"Kai are you even older enough to drink alcohol?" Mrs Weasley asked Kai as he walked out of the room but he didn't pay any attention and continue walking.

"Well I didn't know Kai has been drinking even he is 18 years old." Tyson said

"Tyson Kai has been drinking since he was 10 years old, you know bad Kai past is." Ray said

"Why would Kai started drinking such a young age?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Again I say is not our story to tell." Ray said as he got up and headed up stairs with rest of the Bladebreakers following him with Tyson grabbing more sandwiches.

"I wonder what is so bad about Kai past that has him started drinking such young ages." Remus wondered.

**-TBC-**

**Chapter four is done (doing a little dance of joy) Please R&R. I think this chapter is longest yet, also I to thank every one so far for the reviews and please keep review my story and tell me that is there any improvements. I was think to have Tyson grandpa come to Hogwarts and teacher. Please tell me what you thought about it.**


	6. Chapter Five Diagon Ally

**Pairing: Tyson/Hilary, Ray/Crystal, Harry/Tru, Ron/Hermione, Tala/Isha, Kai/OC**

**Chapter Five**

**Diagon Ally**

The next morning the Bladebreakers where awake even Tyson awoke at 7 o'clock am. They were all down at the breakfast table with the other a lot talking about Hogwarts.

"You see there is a teacher called Professor Snape and him teachers Potions; he is a real sleazy git." Ron said

"Ron! That not very nice." Hermione said

"Hey it true."

"Anyway, Professor Snape only likes people in his own house Slytherin." Harry said

"What is a Slytherin?" Kenny asked

"You see at Hogwarts there are four house to be sorted into they are Hufflepuff for the loyalty, Ravenclaw is for people who smart, Slytherin is for the ambitious and the cunning and the last house is Gryffindor is for there brave heart." Hermione said

"Slytherin are evil and they most go dark as the dark lord comes from that House." Ron said

"That not true Ron, Slytherins are learn not to trust any one and be cold to people." Hermione said

"Here they go again." Everyone muttered

"Now Kids time to go and get ready for Diagon ally." Mrs Weasley said

Everyone went up to there rooms o get ready to go to Diagon Ally. Kai has this suit case that looked expensive. At 9:00 every one was down in the hallway even Tyson was on time.

"Well looks like everyone is here. Okay everyone the way we are getting there is by floo powder." Mrs Weasley said

"I hate floo powder." Harry muttered

"Anyway Ron you show them how." Mrs Weasley said

Ron went up to the fire place and shouted out DIAGON ALLY, he has disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tyson your next, now stated Diagon Ally very clearly." Mrs Weasley said

Tyson went up to the fire place and shouted Diagon ally and the rest followed suited of except Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George who apperated to Leaky cauldron.

"Now every one follow me so we go Grimwarts the wizardry bank which we can set up a bank account for you allot." Mrs Weasley said

"Sweet" Max and Tyson said together being very hyper. They all followed the Weasley to Grimwarts they were all wait in line. A Goblin called Blinky Bill what remarkably looks like a koala, was serving them. Tyson and Max bank about $30000, while Kenny, Hilary and Ray put the amount of $40000.

"Mr Hiwattari, what amount you would like to change or set up a bank account." Blinky Bill asked in a squeak voice.

"I would like to set up account for 10 million dollars." Kai simply said as he lifted up his silver suit case. Everyone in Grimwarts stops and stares at Kai.

"Sir, please come this way as we have special proceeding for this amount of money." Blinky Bill said in a squeaky voice. Well that was happening Kai was thinking of all the trolls or goblins whatever they are why did we have end up with that looks like a kaola. The whole proceed took whole hour to complete it all.

"Let's go all ready." Kai said impatiently as he started to walk out of the building. All of then followed Kai outside and Mrs Weasley shown them towards to the wand shop.

"Ah I was wondering when I would see all of you." Ollivander said

"Hey, really you were!" Tyson and Max said together excitedly.

"Who wants to get a wand first?"

"I'll go first." Hilary said

Hilary had tried 12 wands before she got the match with 9 ½ inch oak with the core unicorn hair, well Max got 12 ½ inch made red oak with the core of a magical sea turtle, Tyson got 13 inch redwood with dragon scale, Ray had 10 ½ inch china wood with core fur and blood of kneazle and Kenny got 9 ½ inch made of cedar wood and the core of unicorn blood.

"Mr Hiwattari I have been waiting for you the past 7 years but never arrived." Ollivander said

"Whatever, lets get this over with all ready." Kai said impatiently, he had to try least 50 different wands until he found the prefect wand.

"Mr Hiwattari tries this wand that is made of two different phoenix feathers with wood of Russian wood at 13 inches." Kai took a hold of the wand and he gave a wave a great bright red and black light came of his wand that shown so bright all way down Diagon Ally.

"Very interesting, the phoenix's that drop their feathers one was black and the other was red. Quite amazing that your wand matches you 100 and that is very rare as normal it match 80 to 90 and only three people have either got 99.9 match they were He who must not be name, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter." Ollivanders said

"Whatever." Kai said turn and left the building with group standing there stun.

"Thank you." Ray said to Ollivander as the group walks out of the shop and chase after Kai.

"KAI WAIT FOR US!" Tyson shouted they have finally caught up with Kai. "So where are we going next?"

"Let's head to Flourished and Botts." Mrs Weasley said

They all headed towards to Flourished and Botts they bought all their books and ingredients and animals and clothes. Now they were heading towards Quarlity Quidditch shop when Hilary accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sooo sorry." Hilary apologised to this blood guy

"Watch where you going you freak." The blonde guy snapped

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Ron said angrily

"Well well aren't the Weasley, Potthead, the mudblood and who are these freaks." Malfoy sneered

"Hey I'm Tyson, this is Hilary one you bump into, the hyper one is Max, the one with glass is Kenny, the one that looks like a cat is Ray and the Mr-Anti-social is Kai." Tyson said after thought "Hey we aren't freaks."

"Well you look like a freak to me and you don't how restory your authority." Malfoy said snobbishly

Kai snorted at that.

"You souldn't said that, Malfoy." Ray said

"Why not." Malfoy asked

"You see-" Ray started

"You are nothing but a spoil little boy who runs to his to father or mother if he gets pick on." Kai said rather colderly

"Why you." Malfoy said angrily while lost for words

"I don't need to waste my time with this." Kai said coldly walking off.

"You just been dish by our captain." Max said rather cheerfully and he went to follow Kai with the rest of the Bladebreakers. While Weasley, Granger and Potter was following the bladebreaker while laughing.

"Now Kai that was very nice." Mrs Weasley said sternly. Rest of the day went pretty normal for the wizard world.

**-TBC-**

**Finally finished chapter 5 sorry it took so long to put up. I have written up to chapter 11 but I haven't typed it up on the computer yet. Next chapter is when they are on Hogwarts express. Please Reveiw!**


	7. Chapter Six Voldermort

**Character Profiles**

Name: Tru Seramath

Age: 16

Paired: Harry Potter

Hair Colour: Dark Red/brown hair

Eye colour: Mahoghany purple eyes  
House: Gryffindor  
Past: She is part of the line of Seramaths who don't need wands as the magic exists in their hearts. She is the last one left. She can talk to wolves and has a wolf companian called Domovio who follows her around. She is quite emotional but doesn't liek people knowing about who she is. She has no living family but Remus lupin is her acting guardian.

This character belongs to Tru Seramath

Name: Crystal Kim Evans  
Nickname: Crys  
Paired: Ray  
Age: 17

House: Gryffindor

Hair colour: Dark blue with silver streaks  
Hair style: Waist-length hair. Always leaves down unless a formal occassion.

Eye colour: emerald green  
Skin tone: slightly tanned  
Makeup: wear's make up that blends in with skin but shows a little but not a lot

Clothes: Worn out jeans with a denim jacket with a white plain shirt slighly tucked into her jeans she wears a read belt with stars that carry spare parts.  
Normal: Jean shorts with a happy bunny shirt saying "you suck and that's sad"  
Formal: A blue floral bead design no sleeve evening dress with silk gloves.  
PJs: Blue with different colored happy bunnies with different quotes (i love happy bunny!)

Any other things: Can get sugar high from candy

Personality: Not afraid to try something friendly to most people and is cold to anyone that underestimates her.

Past: Parents died in a car accident when she was four and her older sister died of cancer. She was taken in by her uncle but her uncle was barely home so she mainly took care of herself. her uncle died when in a plane crash when she was fifteen. She was taken under the care of her aunt and is currently living with her.  
How did they get the bit beast: By a stone her family kept for hundreds of years

Bit Beast Bio: Uh let's see her bit chip is a stone with the chinese symbol of water.  
BB Name: Miki, Named it after he older sister who died of cancer.  
BB Personality: A little stubborn but pulls through in the end though doesn't like to make sontact.

BB Form: The form of a sea dragon. it ahd a long tale followed by silky skin. Basically somewhat like a stretched whale that's baby blue with a dragons head.  
BB Element: Water

Misc. bit beast info: the color of the blade is silver white and baby blue

This character belongs to Atem's Queen of The Nile

Name: Isha Lynsgrave  
Age: (3 months younger than Tala)  
House (if you decide to have her): Slytherin  
Appearance: Fair skin; greenish brown eyes; average size (not really thin and not chubby either)  
Personality: She's cheerful nad happy around people she knows but kinda closed to people she just met because she doesnt have their trust yet. She loves black and loves dragons. She beyblades and her bit beast's name is Aquilius Draconis(its Black Dragon in Latin) but she calls him Aquilius for short. She knows the Demolition Boys because she used to go to the Abbey with them so she knows Kai too but she disappeared after the incident with Black Dranzer and Kai. She lost touch with them long time ago. I'll send you more info after.

This character belongs to xXAquiliusDraconisXx

Name: Hikari Kamiya  
Age: 18  
House: Which ever Kai is in  
Paired: Kai  
Personality: Cold just like Kai! But she could be meaner than him! She likes to train her team to be the best. She's exactly like Kai, but she's a girl, mess with her and you'll receive her death glare, she doesn't like to be put down and despises guys that say "girls can't beyblade"  
Appearance: Wears dark blue baggy pants, a slightly tight dark blue shirt, with arm guards like Kai's, has tattoos on her face like Kai's but they're sliver, and on her neck lay a diamond 8 pointed star, her hair is black a little longer than shoulder-length and has silver streaks in it, her eyes are a piercing sliver color  
Likes: not a lot of things...but she does love to beyblade and have a lot of peace around her  
Dislikes: loud noises..anyone messing with her...alot of things that Kai doesnt like

ok..umm that's the character i submit...if you need more for each of the bladebreakers...my first chapter of my story BeyDoubleDuo has characters of Hikari Kamiya's team and the pairings (i pair ppl up that are the same)

This character belongs to KaI HiWaTaRi's GuH

For this story they will be friends and they will be kind like the marauders with out the betrayal of one there friends.

The pets to The Bladebreakers:

Tyson has an owl that has blue marks in the head and the rest of the body is white and it names is

Max has an magical sea turtle is that green and the name is Sinbad.

Ray has an a black and white kneazle called India

Hilary has owl that was grey called Iris.

Kenny got a black owl called Digit.

Kai got amazing phoenix that mixed of black and red and gold feathers called Angelus.

**Parsallontonge- **(la)

**Chapter Six**

**Voldermort**

He who must not be named or You Know Who or Voldermort or Tom Riddle or Old Moldymort any named you liked to call him is sitting in his throne in a dark looking room that resign in strong hold castle.

"WORMTAIL" Voldermort shouted out waiting for Wormtail also know as Peter Pettigrew

"Yes master." Wormtail shuttered as he grovelled on the floor to his master feets.

"Cruico" Voldermort said as he pointed his wand at Wormtail.

Wormtails screaming

"Now Wormtail, any information from Diagon Ally." Voldermort sneered

"Well master I saw Harry Potter and his friends with these weird looking people. So I decided to follow Harry and his friends, they went to Grinwarts, that where I found out that they where the Bladerbreakers and they are the World champions for Beyblades. Tyson Granger who is the actually the world champion and a loud mouth next is Max Tate is a very hypro boys that gets high on sugar. Then there is keeny who is the brains of the group all helps them if they get a problem. Ray Kon is on of the sensible one the group and is a Neokjan. Hilary the only girl on the team is cheerleader that supported them, And lastly is there captain Kai Hiwattari is the most anti-social person around and trys to stand as far from every one else." Peter stated.

"Wormtail is there a point to this story?" Voldermort asked impatently

"Yes there is Master." Wormtail squeaked

"Well get on with it then." Voldermort barked to Wormtail.

"They all headed towards Olivander's wand shop, they were getting there wands everyone of the Bladebreakers got their wands except that their captains wand was different to all the types of wand that has been sold." Wormtail said

"What is so special about Kai Hiwarttari wands?" Voldermort asked

"The wand is made of two different phoenix feathers, one is from Dranzer and the other is Black Dranzer." Wormtail said

"Well that's interesting Voldermort said sarcastically

"Well there more, master." Wormtail said

"Get on with them." Voldermort ordered

"Olivander said very interesting, the phoenix's that drop their feathers one was black and the other was red. Quite amazing that your wand matches him 100 and that is very rare as normal it match 80 to 90 and only three people have either got 99.9 match they were He who must not be name, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Another thing is that the light from his wand shown all way down Diagon Ally." Wormtail said

"Very interesting." Voldermort thought outloud. "Wormtail I want all the information you can find of Kai Hiwarttari." Voldermort ordered.

"Yes Master" Wormtail said a bow and started to leave the throne room.

"Oh Wormtail, did I say you could leave?" Voldermort asked

"No Master" Wormtail stuttered

"Cruico"

Screamed of Wormtail

"Now you can leave." Voldermort said with a wave of his hand and Wormtail has left the throne room.

"What is so important about this Kai Hiwarttari" Voldermort thought out loud. All night he sat on his throne and think about this predicament.

"What is Beyblades?" Voldermort asked out loud, but no answered his question as it was 2 in the morning that only lasted until Nadia slethed in.

(What's wrong master?) asked Nadia

(I've been wondering where I have heard the name Hiwarttari." Voldermort said back to Nadia

(Wasn't it one of the pureblood family married a girl called kara Hiwarttari in the 70's or the 80"s) Nadia hissed to Voldermort

(That's right, but the life of me but I can't remember, Nadia can you leave for now.) Voldermort hissed to Nadia.

(Okay Master) Nadia said as she slither away and Left Voldermort to his own thoughts in his throne room.

**-TBC-**

**You can't have a Harry Potter story with out Voldermort. Short chapter but it has so meaning to it and the chapter is defiantly Hogwarts train. **


	8. Chapter Seven Hogwarts Train

Name: Suzy Tomilo

Age: 16

Paired: Neville Longbotton  
Hair Colour: black with blonde streaks  
Eye colour: ocean blue  
House: Gryffindor  
Personality: a bit anti-social if you don't know her, but if you do, she's sometimes really cheerful and very sarcastic and at other times she's a bit cold.  
Beyblade: A black and blue blade  
Bit-Beast: Shadra - a black coyote with flaming paws.   
Element: Shadow and fire  
Attacks: Black fire rush( the beyblade is surrounded with black fire, speed increases) Shadow's Domain (covers the whole beystadium with shadows... she can control the shadows)

Character own by starwishes

**Chapter 7**

**Hogwarts Train**

Grimmdal place was humming with noise of excitement. The children I should say teenagers are running around getting there last things together. After they have packed their bags they all headed down for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Mrs Weasley said

"Morning" Everyone chirped as they walked into the dinning room for breakfast. Mrs Weasley puts down a plate of sausages, bacon, scramble eggs, fried tomatoes and toast where enough for every one to eat and some juice to drink. Everyone was finishing there plates off even Tyson was nearly finish his breakfast.

"Now Kids, head up and get ready we are leacing here at 10:00 clock to arrived at the Platform at 10 to 11." Mr. Weasley said seriously

"Right Dad." Ron said, him and his friends head up the stairs to get ready to the trains station. If took them an hour for all of them to get dress and pack. At 10:00 clock they went down stairs except Tyson who wasn't down their yet.

"HURRY UP TYSON" Hilary shouted ten minutes went past.

"Bloody hell Tyson." Kai muttered as he went up stairs to get Tyson.

"Kai!" Kai shouted

"Hmm" Kai said

"Don't hurt him." Ray said back Kai answered with a wave of his hand. They waited for two minutes when you heared.

"Please Ki let me go!" Tyson begged as being dragged down the stairs by Kai.

"OW" Tyson groan as he rub his head

"Whatever" Kai said ae he let go of Tyson. Tyson goes sliding down stair until he hit the floor.

"Kai I said not to hurt Tyson." Ray said as he trying to hold onto his laughter while the rest was laughing outright.

"But I didn't, he asked me to let go so I did." Kai said while smirking, everyone out laughing again.

"Its not funny guys." Tyson said defensively.

"Sorry Tyson" Max said as he tried to hold onto his laughter.

"Now children we will be taking a bus to get to the train station." Mr. Weasley said

"Also Remus and Tonks will be coming with us." Mr. Weasley added as they loaded the tunks in the back of the bus. The bus headed off towards the Kings cross station when they arrived The Weasley guide them towards the 9 ¾ platform.

"Excuse me there is no 9 ¾ platform here?" Kenny said

"Fred & George will show how to get to 9 ¾ platform." Mrs. Weasley said

"Right oh mum" Fred and George said as they both ran towards the barrier.

"Wow" the Bladebreakers exclaimed.

"Can I go next!" Max said as he jump up and down in excitement.

"Sure you can with Tyson." Mr. Weasley said as Max and Tyson ran towards the barrier towards the barrier and he made it safely at the offer.

"Harry, you can go next with Remus." Mr. Weasley said

"Okay." Harry answered, Harry and Remus went though together though the barrier. The rest of them have made though the barrier was putting their luggage onto the train.

"Now children have and happy time, oh Fred and George don't try to destroy the school or don't pull that stunt like last year. Mrs. Weasley said sternly

"Of course mum." Fred said

"We won't do something like that." George said rather innocently. After that they all headed towards their own directions for seats as the twins went different directions to the Bladebreakers and the trio.

"You guys can meet some of our friends." Ron said

"So do you play any type of sport?" Tyson asked

"Ron, Ginny and I played a sport called Quidditch." Harry answered

"What's Quidditch?" Tyson asked stupidly

"It's a sport that is played on brooms you know the shop we headed called Quality Quidditch that was a shop all about Quidditch." Harry explain

"Oh that store I thought it was a top store about brooms." Tyson answered stupidly, they were still looking for a cabin when they did fine one it was at the end of the train that had no one in it. After a few minutes went by when Malfoy and his servants I mean his friends came walk in like they on the place.

"Well well isn't it the losers." Malfoy sneered as he pulled out his wand, "I think I should show who inferior."

"Whatever" Kai said "Now run along little boys, and leave the big boys alone"

"How dare you I show you who is boss." Malfoy sneered as he was boiling mad, as he about to say a spell when Kai had slammed Malfoy to the wall with Crab and Goyle on the floor.

"I will say this one more time, run along and don't mess with me." Kai said in a deadly voice that send s chills down people spines. Kai dropped him, while Kai went back to his seat and closed his eye as he look like he was asleep. Malfoy and his servants ran out of the cage as he was doing that Malfoy was vowing revenge on one Kai Hiwattari.

"Wow that was awesome!" Ron exclaimed after Malfoy left.

"Yeah how do you move so fast?" Hermione asked

"I think Kai is asleep." Ray said even one went back swapping stories to each other when Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Weasley twins walk in to sit with them.

"Guys you should see when Kai made fun of Malfoy few minutes ago." Ron said excitedly "Also Kai can so damn fast."

"Ah is that why Malfoy was such in a bad mood when we past him." Ginny said

"He's pretty hot." Luna whisper to Ginny

"I know I got few photos when he is half naked." Ginny whispered "Going to sell then for money."

"May I ask who you two are?" Ray asked

"Oh I'm Neville." Neville said nervously "And this is Luna."

"Hey I'm Ray, That is Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and the one is Sleeping is Kai." Ray said

"Hello" Luna said cheerful "Aren't you the Bladebreakers?"

"Yeah we are." Tyson said happy having a fan

"Read about they say you have save the world twice." Luna said

"Yeah we have, one time from Voltaire and the other from a crazy scientist called Gilligan." Kenny said nervously leaving out that Voltaire is Kai Grandfather.

"Didn't Kai help Voltaire?" Luna asked

"No that's not true." Kenny lied nervously as he did a little cough, Hermione was getting suspious of then.

"Any way let's talk about something else." Ray said changing the subject. When they arrived at Hogwarts and they all have change into their school uniform.

"First years!" Hagrid yelled

"Hey Hagrid." Harry, Ron and Hermione called out

"Hello there, you show the Bladebreakers to the castle to Professor McGonagal." Hagrid said

"Sure Hagrid" Harry said "Guys follow me."

Ginny, Neville, Luna, the twins all hope in one carriage and Ron, Hermione, Harry and the Bladebreakers went to another carriage.

"Hey there's nothing pulling the carriage." Kenny said, Kai saw what's pulling but didn't say anything.

"You only see thersal if you have seen death." Hermione explained.

"Oh" They chorused together, the ride to Hogwarts on the carriage was quiet.

**-TBC-**

**There is chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it so far, the next chapter is the sorting.**

**Can you please vote who you want to be Kai father**

**Sirius Black**

**Servous Snape**

**Lucious Malfoy**

**Voldermort**

**Or another character**

**Can you please vote and tell me. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter Eight The Sorting

**Chapter Eight**

**Sorting**

The Bladebreakers followed the golden trio into Hogwarts, they lead them up the grand stairs where Professor McGonagall waiting.

"Professor" Harry called

"Yes, Mr Potter." Prof. McGonagall answered

"Here are the Bladebreakers." Harry said

"Come along boys and girls follow me and you three you head off to the great hall." Prof. McGonagall told them

"See ya later." Tyson said cheerfully as the trio headed off.

"We have to wait for the first year." Professor said

"Cool castle." Tyson said in awa.

"So Professor what class do you teacher?" Kenny asked

"I teacher transfiguration, and head of Gryffindor house and I'm Deputy Headmaster." Prof. said

"I can't wait for class to begin." Kenny said enthastic.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Tyson said eagerly. The first years came up the stairs all chattering some muggle born and half-bloods recognise the Bladebreakers.

"Is that Tyson Granger." One whisper outloud

"I heard that Kai Hiwattari is the spawn of the devil." Another said outloud

"Every one quiet please." Prof. McGonagall ordered, everyone went quiet and listen quietly and waited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Prof. McGonagall, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you will be sorted into your houses. The shorting is a very improved ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time with your house common room." Prof. McGonagall said looking around

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Raveclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your trumpets will earn house points while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourself up as much you can while you wait." She continued as she walked away into another chamber.

"I heard we have to face against a troll to be sorted and test sees it you are brave, smart, loyal or ambitious." One kid said

"You mean we have to face a troll something like that." Max said a little scared.

"Awsone" Tyson exclaimed

"Tyson you so are gullible." Kai muttered to himself and Ray heard laugh out loud.

"What's so funny!" Tyson exclaimed wondering what so funny.

"Nothing Tyson." Tyson said just as Prof. McGonagall came back.

"Follow me." She ordered, as they all followed with the Bladebreakers coming in last every one in the great hall started whispering and pointing the Bladebreakers except the Slytherins who had no idea who they are. Professor went to put a hat on a stool and the hat started to sing everyone went quiet.

_I'm Hat yes sir I'm a Hat,_

_But ain't any hat but a sorting Hat,_

_Choose which house you belong in,_

_Either it's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin,_

_One for the brave heart,_

_Another for the brains,_

_The third one is for the loyal,_

_And lastly for the ambitious,_

_What ever house you belong in I shall sort you,_

_So came right up and try me on._

"When I call your name you will try the hat on." Prof. McGonagall said sternly. One by one the first years went by 12 in Gryffindor, 13 in Slytherin, 11 in Ravenclaw and 10 in Hufflepuff.

"This year we have some exchange students with they are the world champion team the Bladebreakers." Prof. Dumbledore said when he stood up.

"Granger, Tyson from Japan."

"Ah Tyson" The hat said, Tyson jump and fall of the stool and screamed out loud and the whole school laugh at him.

"Hehehe sorry about that." Tyson said to every one in the great hall and he got up and sat on the stool.

"Quiet brave, loyal, loud mouth …." hat said

"Hey I'm not a loudmouth." Tyson said out loud to the whole school again the cracked up laughing.

"I have found the prefect house for you GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted out, the Gryffindors cheered and clapped and he walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat with the trio.

"Tate, Max from America."

"Loyal, brave but a lot more loyal to your friends.'

"So hows being a hat?" Max asked

"Boring most of the time." The hat replied

"Hey I might try to visit you sometime." Max said

"You should now back to finding the house for you." Hat said

"Righty oh" Max said

"Mmm I know HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted max happily went to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"Kenny from Japan"

"Quiet smart and loyal no other place then RAVENCLAW." Kenny went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hilary from Japan."

"Loyal to your friends, HUFFLEPUFF."

"Kon, Ray from China."

"Mr Ray Kon, you are quiet brave and loyal to your friends and smart also ambitious. GRYFFINDOR." Hat Shouted out loud, with that Ray went to sit with Tyson.

"Hiwattari, Kai from Russia."

"I heard he is son of the devil." One said

"Wow isn't he hot." One of ladies said

"OH I hope he in my house." Another said

"Quiet Please." Prof. McGonagall called out. Kai went up and sat on the stool with his arms cross and his eyes closed.

"Mr Hiwattari, you have such sad past but you have a good heart."

"Get on with it, stupid hat." Kai said impatiently.

"You are quiet rude, Mr Hiwattari." Hat said

"Whatever, get on with it." Kai snapped at the hat.

"Fine then you belong in SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted, Kai took of the hat and went to Slytherin table but hat didn't look that happy of having a muggle born. Kai said coldly as he walks toward end of the Slytherin table.

"So it true you are really the spawn of the devil." Some yelled from one of the tables. Prof. Dumbledore stood up every one went quiet.

"Now everyone, do you really think Kai is the son of the devil?" Prof. Dumbledore asked. There were a quiet few shouts of yes from the students.

"That's total impossible he may be sarcastic a lot but that doesn't means is the spawn of the devil." The headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye. "Carry on Prof. McGonagall."

"We have another exchange team called Demolition boys." Prof. McGonagall said looking around but couldn't find them. "Where are they?" The Demolition boys came out the shadow corner of the school.

"Right, Ian from Russia" A midget size came to the stool, before it touches his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN" went to sit opposite to Kai.

"Spencer from Russia." A very tall person probably the second tallest person in the school. "Smart, cunning and Loyal, SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted, Spencer went to sit next to Ian.

"Brian from Russia." Again the hat didn't touch his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN"

"And lastly Tala Ivanov from Russia." Tala went to sit on the stool with a scroll on his face.

"What is it with these Russians and there being emotionless." Hat said thoughtful

"Get on with it all ready." Tala said impatiently

"You Russians have no patience sometimes I will put you in SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted, Tala went to sit next to Kai at the Slytherin table.

"I all hope you enjoyed your holidays and welcome back to a new year. Now I would like to introduce our new Defence against the Dart Arts teacher please make welcome to Professor Granger." Professor Dumbledore said as every one clapped at new teacher. "Let's eat everyone."

Over at the Slytherin table the five Russians were all talking in Russia. Draco Malfoy decided to introduce himself to the Demolition boys also tried to put down Kai.

"Great, hasn't he learnt his lesson yet?" Kai said Russian to the guys.

"Maybe he is an idiot, hey let's make fun of him affront of the whole school." Tala said back in Russian and Kai nodded.

"Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said snobby in a voice screaming respect or die.

"Well I'm Tala the captain of the demolition boys." Tala said sweetly

"Well isn't the little boy that runs to his father." Kai said coldly to Malfoy. The whole school stop and watch and listing the exchange at the Slytherin Table.

"So this is the boy you made fun of the train." Tala said

"How dare you! Don't you know who I am and the prince of the Slytherins." Malfoy said outrages

"Oh so sorry your majoursty." Kai said doing a fake bow.

"Maybe we should get him a throne." Tala added

"And we could do is a shrine for the great Draco Malfoy. I can see it now it will be painted in Pink with flowers, and he can have dress up as a female but that will assault the ladies." Kai said sarcastically

"I deserved to be treated but then this." Malfoy said before he stormed out the great hall.

"Oh, do let the door hit you as you go out." Tala shouted out to Malfoy. The whole school except the teacher break out laughing at Malfoy.

"Mr Hiwattari and Mr Ivanvo please follow me." Prof. Snape said coldly

"Aya Captain" Tala said happily, Kai and Tala followed Snape of the great hall.

"That was brillant." Ron exclaims he may don't like kai but he respect Kai and the demolition boys. Well the Slytherin really started to dislike the new edition to their house. I think this going to be one interesting year professor Dumbledore thought happily. Maybe this year Slytherins and Gryffindors may be get alone it would be such a nice change.

**-TBC-**

**Chapter eight is done, if and idea for the story you can tell please. **

**Can you please vote who you want to be Kai father**

**Sirius Black - 7**

**Servous Snape - 2**

**Lucious Malfoy - 3**

**Voldermort - 5**

**Or another character**

**Can you please vote and tell me. Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter Nine Casses

**Chapter Nine **

**Classes**

The next morning in the Slytherin dorm at 5am, Kai and most of the Demolition boys was wide awake and thing ways to wake up Ian. Other then thinking ways to wake up Ian and they were thinking ways to make fun of Malfoy and Tyson.

"We could throw him out of the window." Spencer said

"Or we could let him sleep and hang him in the great hall with a sign saying I'm a Hobbit." Tala said

"And it will totally embarrass Ian and it will help lose Slytherin house points or we could blame someone else I.E. Malfoy." Kai said

"Let's do it." They are all agreed

"And let's do it to Tyson as well." Kai added.

They set out planning Bryan and Spencer are doing are Ian and Kai and Tala went to Gryffindor tower but they had to charm the Fat Lady.

"Hello Milady." Kai said charmerly

"Hello you two boys." The fat lady said

"Milady may we please come in as we have forgot the password." Tala asked

"You need password to get in, so no password." The fat lady said

"Ma'am we have forget the password, can you please let us in." Kai and Tala said at the same time with puppy dog eyes that make any one crumble.

"Oh alright then but next time don't forget next time." The fat lady warned them, "Another thing do come and visit me again."

"Oh we will my lady." Kai and Tala said as Fat lady open up.

"Remember Tala, Ray is a light sleeper." Kai told him.

"Right" Tala answered, as they went to find boys 6th year dormitories. When they found the right room they slowly crept to Tyson bed where they heard snoring from the far right. Tala flipped Tyson over his shoulder and carries him away out of the Gryffindor tower down to the great hall where Bryan and Spencer wait with sleeping Ian.

"Let's tie him up with rope above each house they are in and put on a spell on that stops people undo it and let then wake up hen we want for an example when everyone is there." Tala said happily

"We'll stick with the idea of having the sigh with Ian saying I'm a fat hobbit and with Tyson the sigh could say I'm fat sloppy Gryffindor." Kai added

"Also we will be able picking on our house and Gryffindor house and we may loose house points." Bryan said

"Let's get this one with it." Spencer said, they all started to work on the spells and tried up Ian and Tyson added a spell that not even Prof. Dumbledore could get them down. When they finish putting the spell up they all headed out for some training.

At 6:45am at the Gryffindor tower the sixth and seventh years where up and about. Ray went to awake up Tyson but he wasn't there.

"While that's odd!" Ray said

"What's odd, Ray?" Harry asked

"Tyson's not here." Ray answered

"Maybe he at the great hall for breakfast." Ron suggested

"Maybe." Ray answered, Ray, Ron, Harry and Hermione and the twins headed towards the great hall. Max came to out of the great hall ran into Ray.

"Guys you gotta come and look at this." Max said rather cheerful.

All look at each and wondering what's going on and went inside the great hall when they walked in they saw Tyson and Ian hanging above their respectable house table. You could here Tyson snoring quiet loudly and Ian was mumbling some little things that doesn't make much sense.

"Oh my god." Hermione exclaimed.

Prof. McGonagall came walking towards them especially the twins with a stern look on her face. "Mr and Mr Weasley do you had anything to with this?"

"No, Professor we didn't have anything to do with this." They exclaimed together for once they are innocence.

"Plus isn't it weird that Tyson is still asleep when there is smell of the food." Kenny said when he arrived in the Great hall to all of them. They all went to sit at the Gryffindor table even Max, Hilary and Kenny there friends. After a while the Kai and rest of the Demolition boys came in and sat with the rest of the Bladebreakers at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey everyone." Tala said happily, as the whole school watch them as never before has a Slytherin has sat with Gryffindor while eating and talking friendly.

"Hey Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer, these are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville." Ray introduces.

"Yo" Tala said again rather cheerful as he grab food for his breakfast.

"Any way, did you had any I idea how did Tyson and Ian have gotten up their." Ray asked

"Oh that, wait a minute." Kai said, as Kai went over to stand on the Slytherin table and Tala stood atop of the Gryffindor table.

"Tala on three." Kai stated.

'1' '2' '3' they said together when they woke up Tyson and Ian, while Tyson woke he saw the food and he started to duel as he had no idea he was hanging upside down and in the great hall. On the other hand Ian had taken notice that he was hanging upside down and that the whole school is watch him and Tyson.

"Come on guys let me down." Ian begged

"Let me think, um how about no." Kai said as he hop off the table wander back to the Gryffindor table.

"Pretty please." Ian begged

"Then you should learn to wake up on time." Tala said coldly

"I promise from this day on I will always wake at 5am every day to go and train with my team." Ian promised, but Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall walk up to Kai and Tala.

"Mr Hiwattari and Mr Ivanvo, I will advise you to let down your team mates now." Prof. McGonagall ordered

"They need to learn there lesson." Kai said simply as he closed his eyes and went into is normal pose.

"How did you get into the Gryffindor tower?" Snape asked

"That is our little secret." Tala said sweetly

"50 points off each and a weeks worth of detention. Now let them down." Prof. McGonagall ordered in a tone don't mess with me.

"Yes ma'am" they chirped together, they both did the spell to let them out, when they were release instead of having a safe trip down they went head first into the ground.

"Yay Food!" Tyson shouted as he jumped up head to the table and started to pig out. Well Ian on the other hand got up and headed to sit next to Spencer at the Gryffindor table while Snape and McGonagall went back to the Teacher table.

"So Tala and team you all in your 7th year?" Hermione asked

"Yes except then Ian he is in 6th year." Tala answered charmly, all ladies around him blush.

"Tala, stop flirting we have potions with our lovely head of the house, Prof. Sleazy." Kai said sarcastically and the whole Gryffindor table broke out into laughter. The Slytherins boys and the twins all headed down to the dungeons for potions when they arrived the demolition boys included Kai and minus Ian all sat at the back of the class room. Kai and Tala have put there feet on the table and leaning back on their chairs.

"Mr Hiwattari and Mr Ivanov, your feet off the table." Prof. Snape said as he walked into the class room.

"Aye Aye Captain." They said together and saluted at the same time.

"Anyway, Today we are going to learn how to make truth serum." Snape said "You will be put into pairs, the following are Hiwattari and Fred Weasley. Ivanov and George Weasley, etc…"

"So Fred you are prankster, I say we blow up this cauldron." Kai said awfully cheerfully that was frankly scaring Fred out of his wits.

"Well I don't think that we should do that with especially with Snape." Fred answered nervously.

"Come on live dangerously." Kai said well smirking.

"Fine" Fred finally agreed, when they finish making the potions Kai decided to separated some to keep for opportune moment. The other half he got Fred to throw a dung bomb into the mix. The potion decided to exploded everywhere and spraying every one to speak the truth for the whole day even the Snape has to speak the truth also it will on work on the demolition boys for an hour that include Kai.

"Who idea is this?" Prof. Snape asked angrily

"it was my idea, Servous." Kai answered truthfully

"20 points of Slytherin." Snape snap "And detention again. Mr Weasley did you play any part in this."

"Yes sir, but I didn't want any part in this." Fred answered truthfully.

"Detention and 25 points off Gryffindor. Do learn to stand up for your self." Snape snapped at Mr Weasley.

-BRING-

Off their next class that happens to be Transfiguration again with the Gryffindor with effects of the truth serum. Before he walked in class he grabs Tala headed to a dark corner to tell something.

"I got another idea to get to lose some house points." Kai said

"Yeah what is it?" Tala asked

"I need to do a spell on my arms so looks like my arms had fire burns." Kai said

"Fine." Tala agreed but looking at Kai as he has gone crazy. After that they walked into Transfiguration class room, right away Prof. McGonagall notice Kai was wearing something that doesn't belong to the school uniforms.

"Mr Hiwattari gloves are not part of the school uniform." Prof. McGonagall said sternly

"Well Prof. McGonagall I need to wear these gloves for medical reason." Kai lied

"Oh the reasons are?" McGonagall asked

"Can I tell you in private?" Kai asked

"Follow me." McGonagall said as she lead him into a private room in the back. "Now show me why need those gloves for medical reason."

"Fine." Kai said as he takes off his gloves and shows his faked fire burns that Tala magically conjure up on his arms.

"Oh my god." McGonagall said looking astronished.

"I don't need pitty." Kai snapped back at her as he put his gloves back on.

"Alright but you need to have special permission written by the headmaster. Head up their after class." McGonagall said

"Oh, every one in potions in 7th Gryffindor and Slytherin and Snape got spray with truth sperm and it will last all day." Kai said rather cheerful as he walked back into class.

"Welcome everyone to 7th year transfiguration this year you have NEWT's coming up this year, I will training…" it dawn along for the rest of the class. With 6th year Gryffindor in Potions with Truthfully Professor Snape, let's say he was very happy with his last class and he hope they are better behave.

"Hurry I don't have all day." Snape snapped at them, when Malfoy walked in five minutes later.

"Mister Malfoy you are late by five minutes you have detention and 10 points of for being late." Snape said coldly.

"But sir." Malfoy wine, as every just stare at Snape as he was from a different planet.

"So what did Kai and Tala did to you?" Ian asked

"How the heck did Kai Hiwattari get in Slytherin?" Snape muttered out loud.

"But sir Kai what did exactly happen with their class?" Tyson asked

"Mr Hiwattari thought it was a brilliant idea to trow a dung bomb into a truth sperm now the whole 7th Gryffindor, Slytherin and I have to speak the truth for the whole day." Snape answered truthfully. "Now grab a partner as will be working on…" Snape drowned on.

-BRING-

End of Transfiguration with 7th years Gryffindor and Slytherin, Kai walked with Prof. McGonagall to Prof. Dumbledore, when they arrived at the door of his office they went to knock when.

"Come in" Dumbledore said "Hello Minerva, Mr Hiwattari, Prof. Snape was here few minutes ago about the indecent that happen potions, one the lines that someone throw an dung bomb into a truth sperm." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye that says I know you did it.

"People lied too much so people need to tell the truth." Kai said

"Too true, lemon drop?" Dumbledore offer.

"No, thank you." Kai said

"Albus we are here for a reason." McGonagall said in stern voice.

"So do tell me what the problem?" Albus asked

"We here about that Kai can have permission to wear gloves with the school uniform." McGonagall said

"Why is that?" Albus asked

"Mr Hiwattari shows the headmaster your arms." McGonagall ordered, as Kai took of his gloves show his faked burns to Prof. Dumbledore.

"Oh dear, How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked

Kai was remembering in the year 1998 in Russia.

-FLASHBACK-

The Biovault Abby at 10:00pm

In the dark corridor off the second level of the Abby a 10 year old Kai Hiwattari and his bunk buddy 10 year old Tala. Tala was asleep but Kai was wide awake of tossing and turning as on early on that day he was saw Black Dranzer one of the most powerful bitbeast in the world. He wanted to test the blade so he decided to sneak out and have ago at the blade when he was half way there he bump into Isha Lysnsgrave.

"Kai where are you going?" Isha asked

"I want to try out black Dranzer." Kai answered

"But Kai it's out bounds." Isha said sternly

"But Isha I can feel the power it's calling me." Kai answered "Come with me."

"Fine but if anything goes wrong it your entire fault," Isha said as her march on forward to Black Dranzer. When they have arrived Kai jumped into holding cell of Black Dranzer he put him in his launcher.

"Let it rip!" Young Kai shouted when pulled the trigger the power from Black Dranzer end up blowing up half of the Abby. Causing Kai and Isha has some injury by kai having amnesia.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Now of your business." Kai said rather coldly "So do I have permission."

"Yes you do here is you permission slip to show to your teacher." Dumbledore said as he handed over the note to Kai with that he walk out of his office leave Dumbledore and McGonagall in complete silence.

**-TBC-**

**alright of a chapter Kai was bit OOC but hey it suit the chapter what I wanted. Please Review , plus I would like to thank all the reviews so far.**


	11. Chapter Ten The Ladies Entrance

**Chapter 10**

**The Ladies Entrance**

The next evening everyone was enjoying their breakfast nothing strange has happen yet. Being normal for Hogwarts is that with Demolition boys where sitting at the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Bladebreakers. The doors into the Great Hall bang open when five lovely ladies walk in.

"Now ladies why are you late?" Dumbledore asked

"We just got back from our holiday to Australian's Gold Coast." Isha said

"Fine takes a seat at your house table or one of your friends house." Prof. Dumbledore said

"We thought we aren't aloud to sit with another house but our own house." Crystal said

"Well, the nine new exchange students decided not to sit with their house but at the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore said

"May I ask who these people are?" Tru asked

"Well ladies they are the Bladebreakers, and the Demolition Boys." Dumbledore said

"You mean Kai, Tala, Brian, Ian and Spencer are Here?" Isha asked surprised

"I believe so, Miss Lysn." Dumbledore said

"Isha is that really you." Kai and Tala said together

"Hey boys," Isha said turning around and ran towards them and throw herself into the boys arms well hugging them to death.

"So what house are you in?" Isha asked

"Demolition Boys and I are in Slytherin." Kai answered

"Hey same house I'm in. Well guys meet my friends Tru Seramath, Crystal Kim Evans, Suzy Tomilo and Hikari Kamiya." Isha said while thinking that Tala is pretty hot I mean streaming hot. "So why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

"Well so far Slytherin only shown nothing but pureblood snobs and plus Malfoy really annoys me." Kai answered

Isha just laughs out loud course everyone in the great hall to look at her weirdly more then before. "So Kai introduce me to the Bladebreakers." Isha ordered

"Aye captain." Kai said with a mocking salute to her.

"Well the one that looks like a cat is Ray, one next to him is the fat pig is Tyson, the hyper one is Max, the female is Hilary and the one with out eyes is Kenny." Kai said coldly.

"Hey don't call me a pig!" Tyson said while food was coming out of his mouth.

"Run along little piggy." Isha said in a dismissing voice. Demolition boys and Isha and her group of friends headed towards the end of the Slytherin table.

"So all you in Slytherin?" Bryan asked

"Well no, Crys, Tru and Suzy are in Gryffindor and well Hikari and I are in Slytherin." Isha answered

"So enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Cry asked

"yeah it's all right, but hate the school uniform." Ian said

"How about we won't wear our school uniforms and just wear our normal outfits." Spencer said

"Plus we will get into trouble and we may even piss of the teachers." Tala said rather happily

"Any ways do have boyfriends?" Ian asked

"IAN!" All four girls shouted and slap Ian over the head.

Later that night the four girls had sneak out of their respectful house to go to unused class room on the third corridor.

"Yay we didn't get caught." Crys said happily

"Any way the real reason we are here is to, to say who is the hottest?" Tru said

"Well I like that new guy in Gryffindor the one with cat eyes I think his name is ray." Crys said with stars in her eyes. "What about you Tru?"

"The same person I liked last year." Tru answered

"Oh that's right Harry Potter, so Isha you look like you where getting comfrey with those two boys what where names again oh that right Kai and Tala." Crys said cheerfully teasing her.

"Shut it Crys, Kai and Tala are like brothers to me." Isha snapped at Crys

"Okay moving on, what about you Hikari?" Cry asked

"I don't have time for boyfriends." Hikari scrolled

"You know you sound remarkly like Kai." Isha said thoughtful

"Whatever"

"Please tell us" Tru and Crys begged

"No'

"Pretty please with sugar on top." Crys and Tru begged well they are on there knees also doing the puggy dog eyes.

"Fine I give up." Hikari signed as she agreed

"Who is it?" They all asked with eager

"Kai" she mumbled

"What? Say it little bit loud as we can't hear you." Isha asked with as sly smile on her face.

"It's Kai alright." Hikari said as she got up and left the room while leave everyone staring at her amazed.

"Want to play match up with Kai and Hikari?" Isha asked with a smirk on her face.

"Why of course, but how are we going to get them together?" Tru asked

"Well first we need get the demolition boys to help as they now Kai better then us at the moment and they can help us think up a plan." Isha said

"Oh" they all answered

"Now we better head back to our own common rooms before we get in to trouble." Isha said well getting up heading back to Slytherin common room and up to her dormities.

**-TBC-**

**Finally finish chapter 10 for watch Hogwarts, sorry it took so long at moment I started to write my own story with original characters and plot so far I only written one chapter. Oh I just seen the fourth instalment of harry potter I so love the movie and I really what to see it again plus it is so funny.**


	12. Chapter Eleven Gramps or Dumdledore

**Chapter 11**

**Who crazier Gramps or Dumbledore?**

The day was Wednesday everyone has settled down into their schedule also they got used seeing the five Slytherin boys sitting at the Gryffindor table. For the 7th years they have muggle defence with Prof. Granger after breakfast well you can imagine that Fred and George they were pretending they are fighting. Kai and Tala thought together lets show then how to do it properly.

"You know you both are horrible at fighting." Kai sneered at them.

"Okay then show us how to do it properly then." Malfoy sneered at Kai as he walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh it would be my pleasure to show you but do I want to waste my time showing you." Kai said thoughtful.

"Maybe you don't know how to do martial arts." Malfoy shot back

"Tala be my guess and show Mr Malfoy the proper way." Kai said to Tala as the whole school watch them.

"Well I have learnt some moves from Prof. Granger." Malfoy boosted to them with a snobbish tone to his voice. At that moment Prof. McGonagall was heading towards them before Tala could kick Malfoys butt.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Hiwatari and Mr Ivanov there will be no fighting in the Great hall." Prof. McGonagall said sternly

"Yes Ma'am" The three said together

"Plus 10 points of each of yours house." Prof. McGonagall said "Now head back to your table." Malfoy went back to the Slytherin table well Tala and Kai went back to Gryffindor table. The Bell rang for class so everyone went off to class well except 7th year they were left in the great hall for their class of muggle defence. Well Demolitions Boys, Kai and Isha and her friends were towards the back of the room.

"Hello dudes and dudettes, Welcome to Muggle defence." Gramps said "Do call me gramps." All the students thought WHAT THE HELL?

"Everyone lets form a circle and hold hands." Gramps ordered, everyone went to form a circle and hold hand except Demolition boys and Kai so didn't hold hands they just ignored. "Come on boys they won't bite you." They eventually gave in and hold hands.

"For today's lesson we are going to play a muggle game call cat and mouse, I gave most muggle born now this game so any one can tell me the rules." Gramps asked cheerfully

"I'll explain the rules, Gramps." Cry said

"May I ask what your name is?" Gramps asked

"It's Crystal but people called me Crys." She said

"Right continue with rules of the game please." Gramps said cheerfully

(A/N to lazy to explain the rules, Sorry)

"Right who what's to be the cat and the mouse?' Gramps asked

"I will be the cat." Ray offered

Crys was thinking this was the perfect time to get Ray to notice her. "I will be the mouse."

"Right well Crys you started in the middle well Ray you started outside and started in 10 seconds." Gramps said and started to count down. "GO!"

"You can't catch me as I'm the gingerbread man." Crys shouted towards Ray as she runs away from him. For about two minutes of chase Ray finally catch the mouse.

"Well looks like I caught the mousey." Ray said with a cherisher grim on his face.

"Well you two, looks like a Miss Cry is now the cat and who wants to be the mouse?" Gramps asked

"Oh I want to have a go!" Tala said cheerfully

"Okay then, Tala go into the middle as you are the mouse." Gramps said

Tala went inside the middle, Gramps shouted go for then to started to chase each other for five minutes of chasing when some one put out their foot to trip Tala he went slapped on to the ground. Crys got their when Tala was getting up and Crys tag Tala.

"Why did you trip me?' Tala asked angrily

"Well it was taking to long." The same boy from before and on his clothes had the badge of Slytherin house.

"Tala just leave it alone." Isha said

"No way it's the principle of the matter." Tala said

"Bloody hell, men with their pride." Isha mutter out loud causing all the ladies to crack up laughing and all the guys glaring at her.

"Now children, it just a friendly game." Gramps said trying to stop the fighting.

"I thought this about learning how to do muggle defence." The same Slytherin boy said

"Well Mr…"

"McInnes, Rafe McInnes."

"Well McInnes this game was teaching you but I will let you figure it out yourself." Gramps said

RING

"Well of to the next class all of you." Gramps said cheerfully. The rest of day went pretty restful as nothing happen out of ordinary in a school like Hogwarts until a Dinner time. When Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole school went quiet to listen to what he had to say.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it has come to my attention that we need to work on our difference but really I have notice the past few years and I have been talking to Professor Granger . We have decided to sort you all into different groups for quiz competition, you all have to work as you would for a house points." Dumbledore said with excitement in his voice.

"What?" some one exclaimed out loud

"He finally lost his mind." Another one shouted out.

"And this quiz will start two weeks from this Friday and you teams will be posted up also on Friday. Now everyone head up to dormitories." Dumbledore said

"I wonder who crazier Gramps or Dumbledore?" Ron asked out loud and he didn't receive an answer.

**-TBC-**

**Yay another chapter done. Please review.**


	13. Chapter Twelve Voltaire

**Chapter 12**

**Voltaire**

The following day on Thursday every one was talking about this quiz competition going to happen in two weeks time they also wondering who was going to be on their team. Mean while in the potion class room for 7th year class, let's say that the Demolition Boys weren't paying much attention to Prof. Snape. When Prof. Dumbledore walked into class with Ian following close behind him.

"Um Servous, may I borrow Kai and the rest of the Demolition boys." Dumbledore asked

"Take them." Snape said

The five boys stood up and follow Prof. Dumbledore out of the dungeons to head up to his office while walking to his office Dumbledore decided asked then so questions.

"So boys, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Dumbledore asked

"It's alright so far sir." Tala answered, "Anyway sir, what do you want with us?"

"Let's talk about that when we reach my office." Dumbledore replied back, "So boys, you have change so people point of view in the school by sitting at the Gryffindor table instead at the Slytherin table."

"Must Slytherins are annoying and then again the most of the Gryffindors are also annoying." Ian said rather cheerful

"Then why do you sit with the Gryffindors then?" He asked

"Because it annoys rest of the Slytherins." Tala stated as the most obvious thing in the world.

They had finally reached the gargoyle that guards the headmaster office. "Tim-Tam's" Dumbledore said as it rose up to show the stairways, the six of then headed up the stairs.

"Boys take a seat." Dumbledore said as he walked around his desk to take a seat.

"We'll stand thank you." Tala answered as all five boys leaned against the wall.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Bryan asked coldly

"Well boys I have so bad news about your Grandfather Kai and Boris." Dumbledore said as his eyes has lost his twinkle in his eye.

"What is about my Grandfather and Boris?" Kai said while glaring at Dumbledore.

"Well boys, Voltaire had heart attack while in jail." Dumbledore said remorseful

"What do you mean that my Grandfather had a heart attack?" Kai asked

"While late afternoon yesterday in jail your grandfather had a heart attack but the office tied to restart his heart but they failed. Kai your grandfather is dead." Dumbledore said

"So the old man is finally had pass way that means I'm finally free." Kai said thoughtfully

"Well that means that we all are free." Tala said out loud

"Now boys there are some more news." Dumbledore said as he looked at the five boy's affront of him and he was thinking these poor boys they had such had life in their short lives.

"So, tell us all ready." Bryan said cold as he glared at Dumbledore.

"At midnight last night Boris had escape from the Russian Jail. Mr Dickson and I feared that you made be attacked by Boris and some of his henchman." Dumbledore said as he waited for a reaction from the boys.

"How did Boris escape from jail?" Kai asked

"Well we are not exactly sure how he escaped but all we know is that he some type of help." Dumbledore said

"What do you mean he had some time of help?" Tala asked

"Well they don't know who had helped him out." Dumbledore answered

"But you have a far idea who help him, don't you?" Kai said as he observed Prof. Dumbledore.

"Well yes I do." Dumbledore said

"So who do you think it is?" Ian asked

"Well I not sure but I think Voldermort had his death eaters to get him out of jail." Dumbledore said seriously

"I gather that is not good." Spencer said

"No its not good, so we have decided to have all have a bodyguard when you are out school grounds." Dumbledore said to them.

"We don't need any body guards as we can take care of our self." Kai said coldly as he head out of the headmaster office with the Demolition boys following him.

"Now boys…." Dumbledore started to say but they had already left. But Tala walked back in to say something to Prof. Dumbledore

"Sir most of our lives we've been looking out for each other and we know how to protect our self from our enemies." Tala said and after that he walked out the headmaster office ran to catch up with rest of his team mates. When the boys where gone Dumbledore thought to himself, _they have a similar past to Tom Riddle and the warming the hat gave me is pit worrying, I better keep close eye on them._

Mean while with the five Slytherin boys they where walking towards the Great hall they all ready drinking alcohol and Kai had all ready had four bottles of vodka. When they reach the great hall Kai walked in first.

"THE DRINKS ARE ON ME, AS I BROUGHT THE ALCOHOL!" Kai shouted out to everyone in the Great hall.

"Mr Hiwattari alcohol is illegal in Hogwarts." Prof. McGonagall said sternly with Prof. Snape following close behind her.

"But Ma'am it's a joyous time." Kai said rather happily as he swings his arms right around Prof. McGonagall and his left arm around Prof. Snape.

"May I ask why?" McGonagall asked

"Well my dear, My Grandfather has finally dropped dead." Kai said rather happily that is really freaky and the whole school was staring at him if he was from a different planet.

"Your happy about that because?" Snape asked

"It means I'm finally free from him." Kai said to Snape. "Yo Tala pass me the vodka."

"Um Kai I think you have had enough." Tala said

"Just give me the frinken vodka Tala." Kai snapped

"No Kai you all ready had four bottles of vodka." Tala said forcefully.

"I'm not bloody drunk, Tala." Kai said rather coldly.

"Yes you are, but Kai please forgive me for this." Tala said as he punched Kai out. "Spencer, pick up Kai." Spencer went to pick up Kai from the ground.

"Tala wait what did you mean that Voltaire?" Isha asked

"Apparently that Voltaire had an Heart attack well in jail." Tala answered

"Bore Kai." Isha said sadly

"There more." Tala said

"What?" Isha asked as the rest of the Bladebreakers came up to where the Demolition boys are.

"Well Boris has escaped from jail and he maybe helping Voldermort." Tala answered

"How did Boris escaped?" Tyson shouted out loud "Plus why did Kai got drunk?"

"Tyson is non of your business." Tala snapped

"Hey he's our captain." Tyson shot back

"Whatever." Tala said as turn to leave the great hall and leaving every one in silence.

"Well that was Different." Ron said

**-TBC-**

**Yay another chapter done, Now I have question to all you readers I was wondering if you have any ideas how to setup Kai and Hikari please tell me, I will choose the top five ideas them we will have a vote to see how they going to be set up. Please review and tell what you think.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen The Father Is

**Chapter 13**

**The Father is…..**

Wormtail was walking down the corridor in Voldermort's lair with the information of Kai Hiwattari. When Lucious Malfoy came up towards Wormtail with a superior air surrounding him.

"Wormtail what are you up to?" Malfoy snr asked

"Nothing, just taking some information to master what he asked for." Wormtail said in a squeaky

"Well then hurry up then." Malfoy snr order "Oh I am coming with you."

Wormtail hurried down the corridor with Malfoy Snr following to Voldermort's throne room when they had just arrived, while Wormtail nocked on the door.

"Come in" Voldermort dark creepy voice said

"Master, I have the information you need." Wormtail said as he walks into the throne room after he had bow to his master.

"Well tell me, oh what are you here for Lucious?" Voldermort asked deadly

"Well my lord I was curiosity what information that Wormtail was bringing you and I was wondering anything I can do for you." Malfoy snr said smoothly as he bows to Lord Voldermort.

"Well you here now you can hear this." Voldermort said with a wave of his hand, "Now Wormtail tells me what you found."

"Well master, the I thing I have found out is that he is from a very powerful muggle family the Hiwattari. His Grandfather Voltaire tried to take over the world by using a beyblade team called Demolition Boys and with a control of bitbeast. Well Kai has two different bitbeast one's Dranzer and the other is Black Dranzer." Wormtail said

"He has two different bitbeast?" Voldermort asked

"Yes master, I have some footage of Kai beyblading in the finals in Russia." Wormtail said as he brought a television out of no where. As they watch the footage they were amazed that he'd steeled those bitbeast and then how he betrayed his grandfather.

"Well that's interesting!" Malfoy snr said

"I agreed Lucious, Wormtail is there anymore?" Voldermort asked

"Yes master there is more, Kai and the demolition boys have been sorted into Slytherin and apparently the Slytherins hates them more so then the Gryffindor as they are thinking they are mud bloods as they don't they know they are either purebloods or Half-bloods." Wormtail said

"So their parents are witches and wizards tell who their parents are?" Voldermort asked

"For the most of the demolition boys I couldn't find who there parents are but I find out which side they got their magical powers. Ian and Bryan are purebloods, while Spence half-blood on his father side and Tala half-blood on his mother sided. While Kai mother Kara Hiwattari was a half-blood and Kai father is well um Tom Riddle who is also a halfblood." Wormtail said

"How can he be my son?" Voldermort shouted out loud while Malfoy snr and Wormtail looked surprised.

"Well my lord it what it says on his birth certificate and it tools me along time this." Wormtail said as he passes the certificate to the Dark Lord as he read it and he had flashback to something in the past.

FLASHBACK

The year is1986 in the month of June in Russia.

The 40 year old Tom Riddle was walking down the streets of Moscow. When he bump into some one and it was a young lady with two tones of blue hair and her eyes are silver coloured.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. Please let me make it up to you." The young lady said

"Of course, by the way I'm Tom Riddle." Tom said

"Kara Hiwattari, the pleasure is all mined." Kara said while flirting with the man. "There is a nice little coffee shop down the street."

"Lead the way." Tom said with a smile on his face.

"You sounded British, well my mom's was British." Kara said happily

"Yes I'm British any what do you do?" Tom asked

"I play a sported called Beyblades and at the moment I'm the world champion. So what do you do?" Kara said

"I work for the British ministry and what is Beyblades?" Tom asked

"it's a sport that is played with a spinning top and some blades have a bi tbeast." Kara said

"What is a bit beast?" Tom asked again

"They are magical beast that lives in bit that they have been sealed over a thousand years ago while most Muggles I mean non-believers don't see then when they are in battle." Kara said

"So what magical school did you go to?" Tom asked

"Well um I went to Dumstrong and you?" Kara asked

"I went to Hogwarts." Tom simple answered

"I always wanted to go to Hogwarts but Father didn't want me to go." Kara said with hatred towards her father.

"I gather you don't like your father." Tom said as they reach the café.

"Hey Ralph can I have my private table for two." Kara asked sweetly

"Of course Miss Hiwattari, please follow me." Ralph said as he them towards the back of the café.

"Why thank you Ralph." Kara said politely as she took a seat at the table.

"You're welcome Ma'am." Ralph said as he blushes and walks off.

"I think you made the poor boy wet him self." Tom said playful

"Good for him." Kara said back with amusement in her voice. "So Tom tell why you here in lovely Moscow?"

"Well I'm here for business." Tom answered

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked

"Kara are you ready?" Tom asked sweetly

"Yes, I'll have soloumn on focaccia beard and a cappuccino." Kara asked politely

"Well I'll have chicken salad and English tea." Tom added

"So I heard that Hogwarts had four different house, so which house where you in?" Kara asked

"I was in Slytherin and was head boy." Tom answered

"My mother was in Slytherin and if I went to Hogwarts I probably be in Slytherin." Kara said

"Here are your drinks." The waiter said as he places the drinks on the table and walked off.

"Thank you." Kara and tom said together.

"well Kara do you have boyfriend?" Tom asked

"Um no I end scaring them away or that my father does." Kara answered

"well Kara I wondering if you like to go on a date?" Tom asked

"I would love to." Kara answered'

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lucious, your son is in Slytherin." Voldermort asked

"Yes my lord" Lucious said

"I want to get your son to set up a meeting with Kai." Voldermort ordered

"Where abouts and when, my lord?" Lucious asked

"The hogsmade week and your hogsmade house." Voldermort said

"Of course my lord." Lucious said

**-TBC-**

**Description of Kara Hiwattari**

**Name: **Kara Anastasia Hiwattari

**Age: **21

**Date of Birth: **28th of May 1965

**Date of Death: **15th of October 1985

**Eye colour: **silver

**Hair colour: **two different tones of blue

**Height: **5'9

**Parents: **Voltaire(Father) Layla (mother

**Status: **half-blood

**Personalty: **happy cheerful but can be cold and mean when push to far.

**Likes: **Beyblading, drawing, writing, mangos

**Dislikes: **chocolate, Voltaire

**Bitbeast: **Dranzer (original owner)

**Clothong: **black knee length shirt with a slip on the side with black knee boots, red tank top with a black leather that goes to her knees.

**Vote if you want more flash back between Tom and Kara or not. Please review.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen The Letter

**Chapter 14**

**The Letter**

The following day after the incident in the great hall with Kai being drunk and the news of his grandfather. The house has gotten the news when the first Hogsmade weekend coming up is on 10th October and the other news of which teams they have place in. The following are:

**Team One**- Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Kai Hiwattari, fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Isha Lysn

**Team Two**- Harry Potter, Tala Invanvo, Kenny, Patti, Justin Fetchly, Ginny Weasley, Crabb and Crys Evans

**Team Three**- Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Lavander Brown, Goyle, Bryan, Kayla Minic and James Caan.

**Team Four**- Ray Kon, Ron Weasley, Spencer, Hilary, Britney Soldmon, Pansy, Dean Tomas and Claire McDonald.

**Team five**- George Weasley, Ian, Semus Finnagan, Blaise, Pavatti, Colin Creevey, Serenity Gellar and Tru Seramath.

There where about 25 different teams, Draco wasn't happy that he was on the same team as Kai Hiwattari and Mudblood Granger. In the Great hall they all where down with the Demolition boys and Kai where sitting at the end of the Slytherin table right towards the back. When a grey owl flew on the window heading towards Draco Malfoy, after he read the letter he flew of the great hall with Crabb and Goyle following him out.

"I wonder what he's up to." Tala asked thoughtfully

"Personally I don't really care, as long it doesn't involve me." Kai said as he read his book.

"Come on Kai, ain't you little bit interested to why he went running out of the great hall." Tala asked

"It's none of my business plus want I want my breakfast." Kai said

"Bryan and Spencer pick Kai and follow me." Tala said as he walked out of the great hall. Spencer went behind Kai to pick him up but Kai was holding onto the table so Bryan went to pry his hand off the table, this commotion has attacked the attention of the whole school.

"Bryan and Spencer let me the fuck go NOW!" Kai said as he tried his best to hold on to the table.

"Now Kai be good little boy and let go of the table." Bryan said in a baby voice.

"How about, No." Kai said stubbornly

"Fine, take the hard way." Bryan said with one last pull of Kai was no longer holding on to the table. Spencer throws Kai over his shoulder as he had given up fighting.

"Oh, Tyson if you dare even mention this again I will personally kill you." Kai said coldly as Tyson was about to say thing. Spencer, Kai and Bryan walked out of the Great Hall with every one watching them.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry asked

"I have no idea mate." Ron answered.

Meanwhile with the boys they where looking for Malfoy while Kai still over Spencer shoulders they were walking towards the owlly.

"You know you could let me down now." Kai said

"Um No!" Spencer answered

"Anyway you have ruined my rep." Kai said "Tala tell Spence to put me down now."

"Fine then, Spencer put Kai down." Tala said, no longer was Kai was over Spencer shoulders.

"Thank you, lets get this over with." Kai said as he marched in to the owlly while Malfoy was writing a letter back to the person.

"So princess what so important that you have to run out of the great hall." Kai asked as he leaned asked the door famed.

"Do you think I will tell you?" Malfoy sneered at them.

"Well we thought we asked nicely first before we simply take it off you." Tala said as he was leaning asked the other wall.

"Fine you want to know." Malfoy shot back angrily

"So hurry up tell us all ready we don't have all day you know." Kai said impatiently

"My Father wants to set up meeting with you Hiwattari on the next Hogsmade weekend." Malfoy lied

"Now, now, Malfoy you are only tell us the half truth, now tell us the full reason or we will hurt you." Tala said as he came closer to Malfoy.

"Well um the dark lord has ordered my father to order me to get Kai here have a meeting with the dark lord up the coming Hogsmade weekend." Malfoy spilled to them.

"What about?" Kai asked more interested them before hand

"I don't know, my father didn't tell me." Malfoy said back.

"Well hand me the paper now." Kai ordered

"Here" Malfoy said as he handed her the parchment over to Kai.

"May I asked do you know a Tom Riddle?" Kai asked

"Um he well he is Voldermort." Malfoy answered with that Kai return to writing to the letter.

Dear Voldermort or Tom Riddle and Lucious Malfoy whatever,

Anyway whatever you want to talk about first have giving me what it is all about first and if you wanted me to join you well I don't bow down to any one.

Kai Hiwattari

Kai Finishing writing it and sent it off with his phoenix Angelus with that he went off to class it happens to be Core of Magical Animals. In another place in England a red and black phoenix was flying towards a large mansion that belongs to Lucious Malfoy. He went to the Letter off the fiery phoenix and to read the letter and walked faster to the fire place to use the floo powder and he shouted to "RIDDLE MANSION" no later 20 seconds he arrived. Malfoy snr walked fast to the dark lord thrown room and he barged into the room.

"My lord we have reply from Kai." Malfoy snr said

"What you waiting for them show me." Voldermort orders as Malfoy snr. handed the letter over. As he read the letter he smirked and let out an evil laugh.

"I better reply to letter then." Voldermort said as he wrote his answered to Kai after he finished the letter and set it of with phoenix Angelus.

"Oh Malfoy do not budge in he on a rush with out making proper introduction." Voldermort said as he lift up his wand said "Cruico" at Malfoy, For 50 seconds that Malfoy screamed in agony and rather on the floor. "Now leave." Voldermort said with wave of his hand.

"Of course master." Malfoy snr said as he bow and the left the throne room.

Back at Hogwarts it was lunch time, people where still starring at the demolition boys and Kai pretty weird after what happen this morning performance. The mail started to arrived in the great hall and everyone was staring at the red and black phoenix as it flew towards Kai Hiwattari.

"Back so soon Angelus." Kai said as he went to take the letter as he was about to read the letter he gave angelus some food them he flew off. As Kai read the letter it said:

Dear Kai,

That is total up to you about joining me but this meeting is about your parents. Draco Malfoy will show you where about this meeting to happen.

The dark lord

"Well that's interesting." Kai said after reading the letter.

"Kai let me read it." Tala asked Kai handed him the letter and tala after finish reading the letter he past it around rest of the guys.

"So you go to this meeting?" Bryan asked

"Whatever" Kai said rather coldly before he walked out of the great hall with letter in his hand.

**-TBC-**

**Another chapter done, Yay.. Sorry for misspelt words.**

**Should Kai join Voldermort? Please tell me and review.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen Plans of set up

**IN last chapter I forget to put Hikari into a team she is in team five.**

**Chapter 15**

**Practise or Romance or Both**

Isha was talking to Tala and Bryan with Crys and Tru about setting up Kai and Hikari; they were trying to think up different plans of doing this.

"We could lock them in a closet until they admit their feelings." Tala said

"That's oldest tick in the book." Tru said "We need something new and original."

"It's so hard to get Kai to admit to his feelings about anything." Isha said thoughtful

"How about we put a love spell on them." Bryan suggested

"But that only lasted for a short time plus they won't admit there real feelings." Crys said

When Isha was about to say something when Kai was walking towards with a scroll on his face. When he arrived he looked at all their face they had a guilty face on.

"What's wrong Kai?" Isha asked

"Malfoy and Snape, why do you all look guilty?" Kai asked

"Nothing" they all answered to quickly with that Kai just looked at them weirdly

"Right" Kai answered "Any we have meetings with our quiz team, Well Isha our meeting are at Defence against Dark arts class room." Kai said as he and Isha headed off to their meeting room. When they were half there they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch out where you going?" Malfoy snapped at them.

"Of Course Princess." Kai said sarcastically "Make way for Princess Draco Malfoy." Kai shouted out as he marched forward to continue to make then point with people staring at then weirdly. After that they arrived where the rest of the rest of the team with Hermione having a scroll on her face.

"You are late." Hermione said angrily

"Whatever, get a life." Kai said coldly, with Isha went to sit a the back of the class room.

"Um anyway we should think up an name for our team?" Hermione suggested

"Who made you boss?" Malfoy asked coldly

"Bloody hell Malfoy I just suggesting it?" Hermione snapped

"Right moving on." Susan said trying to stop the fighting "Any suggestion for a name?"

"We could called it Armitage." Cho suggested

"That's a stupid name." Draco said Snobbish

"Well you suggest something better then." Cho shot back

"Fine then." Malfoy answered back

"Well what is it then?" Cho asked

"Ana'rion" Malfoy suggested

"That's a nice name where did you get it from?" Susan asked

"It's from Lord of the Rings." Kai answered

"Oh"

"You know I could answer that for my self." Malfoy said angrily to Kai.

"So we all agreed that's going to be our name for the team." Hermione said there were merriment of agreement "Now we should decided who's going to be captain, so write the name on the piece of paper and put into this hat after that we will see who got the most votes." All then just did that with Hermione sorting it out the names on the paper.

"Hermione" "Kai" Isha" "Kai" "Isha" "Malfoy" "Kai" "Well Looks like Kai is the captain." Hermione said

"Great" Kai said sarcastically

"We better get studying for the quiz." Hermione said bossy in her voice.

"Naw I think we should go to sleep." Kai said in a cold voice.

"But we need to study." Hermione said

"And what do we study exactly?" Kai asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Well every thing." Hermione said

"So you mean in the whole world that consist of history of the muggle world and wizardry, geography, maths, science, language, you know that will take more then a few days evens weeks and we only have a week and a bit." Isha said coldly while glaring at her.

"I was just suggesting it." Hermione snapped

"How about we split up and study different subjects so we have better chance plus we should learn about more about each other." Cho suggested

"That's a good idea." Susan agreed

"Whatever." Kai answered bored

"Huh?" They asked looking at Kai weirdly.

"That's means yes." Isha pointed out.

"OH okay whose going too started?" Susan asked

"I will, the names is Fred Weasley I'm one half of Weasley twins and love to pull pranks and I third youngest of my family and plus me and my twin own a joke shop." Fred said cheerfully

"Well I'm Hermione Granger I'm in Gryffindor also a prefect I wants to be head of ministry of magic. My closet friend is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said

"Well I'm Neville Longbottom I'm also in Gryffindor; I want to work with plants when I finish school." Neville said

"Great Longbottom wants to work with plants, bloody terrific I thought it this was going to be interesting." Malfoy said snidely

"Malfoy take that back now." Fred said going for his wand.

"How about no." Malfoy shot back

"Break it up you two!" Isha ordered coldly while death glaring at them.

"Fine" They both agreed

"I'll go now, I'm Susan Bones, I'm in Hufflepuff I would like to be a healer." She said cheerfully

"I'm Cho Chang, I'm in Ravenclaw and I want to play professional Quidditch."

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, pureblood, captain of Slytherins Quidditch team, I'm absolutely prefect at everything." He said snobbish

"The name's Kai and that all you need to know." Kai answered coldly

"And the name is Isha that's all."

"Hey we need to know more then that?" Hermione said angrily

"How about no." Kai answered walking out of the class room with Isha following him out.

"Well that was rude." Hermione said snobbish "They are hiding something."

"Give it a rest Hermione." Fred said also walking way with rest of the team following him.

"Hmp" Hermione said angrily storming out of the class room.

**-TBC-**

**Ana'non- is taken from Lord of the rings.**

**I need so questions and answers for the up coming quiz competition, I was wondering if like to see me some for the competition that will be happening in ten chapters for here. Please R&R.**


	17. notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Okay for the up coming quiz competition I like to know which team you would like to win:

Team One

Team Two

Team Three

Team Four

Team Five

Team Six

After that if you have any questions with answers I could asked the team can you please send then to me in format as such below:

Q:

A:

Thank you, Vuzznut.


	18. Chapter Sixteen Bad Day

**Chapter 16**

**Bad day**

The following day Kai was in a bad mood let's say everyone is avoiding him except one idiot which likes to annoy him Kai that was Draco Malfoy. It all started in the morning well training with the demolition boys when his blade decided not to listen to him so it decide head straight out of the dish into the trunk of the Whooping Willow. It took Kai least an hour to get out of the trunk of the tree but he didn't leave with out so cuts and bruise. When he walked into the great hall every one just stare at Kai and his wounds.

"So Hiwattari what happen to you?" Malfoy sneered

"None of your fucking business." Kai snapped back

"Mr Hiwattari there will be no swearing in the great hall." McGonagall said sternly

"Whatever!" Kai said as he stalked towards end of the Slytherin table to seat next to Tala and Hikari. "Don't you dare say it Tala."

"Ah but Kai I have so many jokes in my head to tell you." Tala wined

"As I said don't you dare." Kai said while glaring at Tala.

"So I was wondering what the jokes are?" Malfoy asked

"Now of your business." Tala said dismissing

"Yeah run along little boy." Ian added

"Who you calling little boy, you are a midget." Malfoy shot back

"Did you just call me little and a midget?" Ian asked

"Yeah so, you do look like a midget." Malfoy said, with that Ian lost his temper flew at Malfoy but was stoped by Spencer with that the whole school stop and stare at Ian and Malfoy.

"Spencer let me go, just let me at him." Ian shouted as he struggled against Spencer hold on him.

"as I would love to see Malfoy to be beaten up but I don't think you want to be expelled." Tala said

"Fine then." Ian said as he stopped struggling against Spencer arms and with that Spencer let him go but Ian went have another go but this time Bryan grabbed him.

"Malfoy I advise that you better leave before you get beaten up by us or just Ian." Kai said coldly.

"Whatever!" Malfoy said glaring at them before turning around walking back to his henchman, I mean his bodyguards actually I mean his friends. The rest of the morning went pretty normal until they arrived for there class which was Divination with Professor Tewelany. When Kai walked into class room she started floated or glided around him, her eyes has gone all glazed over in mysterious way.

"My boy, I have foreseen that you will a short life." Tewelany said ditzy

"Wow I get to die young isn't that cool!" Kai said sarcastically with the rolling of his eyes.

"The lesson we will be learning about how to read tarot cards for this term." The teacher said, the whole lesson went on about the right and wrong to reading the cards. Well Kai was getting scrolled by the teacher as he kept on mucking it up.

"Mr Hiwattari, you are doing it all wrong." She said snobbish

"Whatever this is entirely useless." Kai shot back

"This is not entirely useless, please leave the class room." She ordered

"Fine" Kai said as he walked out of the class room with that he headed towards the lake to practise his beyblading and set a timetable for the rest of his team. Kai was thinking that Tyson will be pissed off about this but it would so fun to see his face. Professor Snape was walking towards Kai to see why was he skipping class.

"Mr Hiwattari, what are you doing out here, when you supposed to be in class?" Professor Snape asked

"Got kick out by the loony teacher." Kai simple answered

"What did you do to be kicked out?" Snape asked as he figured out the teacher was Professor Tewelany.

"Well simple called her class was stupid and that I was doing it all wrong." Kai answered

That nearly made Snape smiled but quickly stop him self from doing it and looked sternly at Kai. "Even so, you should respect your teacher even so a useless one." Snape said

"Anyway I have training to do." Kai said getting back to his training.

"Oh you get another 10 minutes until your next class." Snape said

"Hn" Kai said not really paying much attention to what Snape said to him with that Snape left Kai alone. Not even five minutes went pass until Professor Dumbledore came up to him in his normal cheery self.

"What a wonderful day isn't it, Mr Hiwattari?" Dumbledore asked

"Lovely" Kai said sourly

"A sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore offered

"No thanks" Kai said back

"How it's going?" Dumbledore asked

"Fine"

"So have you started to plan your grandfather funeral?" Dumbledore asked

"Yeah, the funeral is this Sunday as he hates Sundays as he thought it was for the poor people." Kai said "Also I was wondering if the Demolition boys and Isha could also come with me to the funeral in Russia."

"Of course and Professor Snape will be coming with you to Russia." Dumbledore said

"We don't need Professor Snape to protect us." Kai said coldly

"Yes well the ministry of magic and Mr Dickson said you will need protection if Boris decided to do something so Professor Snape will be going with you." Dumbledore said seriously

"Whatever" Kai said walking off and leaving Prof. Dumbledore by himself. When he arrived at the castle he went off to his next class and it was Care of Magical Creatures and he had to walk towards to go Hagrids huts.

"Sorry that I'm late, was talking to Professor Dumbledore." Kai said to Hagrid.

"That's alright, Mr Hiwattari." Hagrid said "As I was saying this lesson will be about Pheonix's."

"Cool" the students murmured to each other.

"Well Professor Dumbledore has let me use his phoenix Flawks as a demo. Looks like he as a friend with him and I believe he belongs to you Mr Hiwattari." Hagrid said cheerfully

"His name is Angelus." Kai said out loud

"And Kai don't forget about Dranzer." Tala added

"Who's Dranzer?" Hagrid asked stupidly

"Oh that's Kai's Bit beast for his blade." One of the muggle born said out loud

"Oh can you show us." Hagrid asked

"Sure we have beyblade battle." Tala said cheerful

"Hmph" Kai said as they get ready for the battle with Ray as counting down.

"3" "2" "1" "GO" Ray shouted with that Tala and Kai shoot their blades into a dish that pop out of no where, after a while they called out of their bit beast, Dranzer rosed up in a fighting posed. On the other hand Wolburg came out with pose of showing off. The students and Hagrid where amazed about these creatures, so this battle went on for four minutes with Kai winning the match.

"Good game Kai." Tala said as he went to slap Kai on the back.

"You too." Kai said back "So what about Phoenix?"

Hagrid went on about for Phoenix for the rest of the class. When the bell rang they all ran off towards dinners while the five Russians boys and two Slytherin girls where walking towards the lake.

"Professor Dumbledore said you all are allowed to go my Grandfather Funnel to Russia." Kai said

"Sweet we can party." Ian said hyper with that Isha hit Ian over the head "OW"

"Your own fault, Ian" Isha said

"Anyway, Prof. Snape will be coming with us." Kai added

"Dam" Isha said

"Appartenly we will need protection." Kai said as he went to lay down on the grass and closing his eyes.

"SO Kai what happen after you got kick out?" Tala asked

"Aw nothing much." Kai simple answered, when Tala was about to asked another question when some one decided to annoy then it was non other then Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Kai asked coldly

"I heard you got kick out of class." Malfoy said

"So what does it got to do with you?" Kai asked

"Oh nothing" Malfoy asked

"Good then that you learnt that, now I don't have time with you." Kai said getting impatient, walking away from him and headed to the castle for dinner.

**-TBC-**

**Okay for the up coming quiz competition I like to know which team you would like to win: So far for the votes who will win?**

**Team One-2**

**Team Two**

**Team Three **

**Team Four- 1**

**Team Five**

**Team Six**

**After that if you have any questions with answers I could asked the teams for the quiz, can you please send then to me in format as such below:**

**Q:**

**A:**

**Thank you, Vuzznut. Please review.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen To Russia

**Chapter 17**

**To Russia**

Kai, Isha, Hikari and the demolition boys where in front of the school waiting for Professor Snape as he is five minutes late.

"Where is the fuck is he?" Bryan said angrily

"I have no idea but we better go looking for him." Tala said as he wailed into the school again and he was heading towards the great hall. Prof Snape was in the hall eating his breakfast when the Russians came storming in.

"Professor Snape we where supposed to meet outside five minutes ago." Kai said seriously

"Actually Mr Hiwattari I still have another 10 minutes to go." Professor Snape said

"Whatever, we'll see you in10 minutes." Kai said simply as he quickly turn around and walked out of the great hall with a deep scroll on his face.

"Now Servous, don't be to hush to the poor boy he just lost his grandfather." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye.

"Right, I better be off then before he loses his temper." Snape said as he got up and headed out of the great hall with Hikari and Isha to where the guys wait.

"Hikari you never been to Russia have you?" Isha asked

"Nope" Hikari said "But it be nice change from this place."

"Firstly we need to ditch Professor Snape when he get to Russia, then the fun finally started." Isha whispered to Hikari as they reach rest of boys.

"Finally lets go." Kai said impatiently

"Firstly Mr Hiwatari, we need to head to Hagrid's hut to use the porkey." Prof. Snape said snidely

"Then it will take us the airport."

"Yeah, whatever." Kai said coldly "So what are we waiting for lets go."

"Well Kai you are in a cranking mood today." Isha said

"What did you expect he last of his remaining family just have past away." Tala said

"Doesn't he have a father some where out there?" Isha wondered out loud.

"He does but…" Tala stated

"Stop talking about my family." Kai said angrily as he glared at them.

"Sorry, Kai." They all apologised as they reach Hagrid's hut.

"Everyone take hold of the boot in ten seconds." Snape said

"9"

"8"

"This boot smells, anyway who owns this boot is it anyway?" Isha asks

"5"

"Hagrids" Snape answered simply.

"3"

"Oh"

"1" there porkey activated shortly and they landed in London airport pirate plane sections.

"Well that was fast, we should do that more often." Ian said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Calm down Ian." Spencer said

"So Kai where is you private plane?" Isha asked with Kai walking straight ahead then turning left into a sections saying private plane.

"Master Kai, we are all set for the journey." The pilot said as he came towards Kai and the rest of the group.

"That's good." Kai answered

"Well sirs and ma'am your bags will be placed here. Thank you." The pilot said

"Right, you know Kai if you have so much money you could buy a whole airport," Ian said excitedly

"Anyway Mr Smith will be taking off in an half an hour." Kai said as he walked up the plank into the plane passage

"Right away sir." Mr Smith answered as he walked to the pilot seat at the front of the plane.

"So Mr Hiwattari you own this plane?" Professor Snape asked

"Whatever, take any seat you want." Kai said taking one of the back seats on the plane with Hikari sitting next to him.

"Well looks like the two anti-social got their seat while I take this seat." Tala said as he grabs the seat before Kai and the rest took their seats. The Half hour went by quickly as the plane was set to take off, while Professor Snape was looking bit awaked about flying on a plane.

"Professor Snape are you scared of flying?' Bryan asked

"No, I'm just anxious that's all." Snape answered coldly

"Aw don't worry then it might have some turbulence that's all." Bryan said happily in a creepy way.

"Turbulence?" Snape asked

"Its when the plane goes up and down." Bryan simple said with that the plane took off into the sky while Snape grip the arm rest like it was no tomorrow.

"Lets play a game I'm bored." Ian said bouncing up and down on his chair.

"No Ian." Spencer said

"Please!" Ian begged

"NO" Spencer said and glared at Ian

"Fine then, I started singing, this is a song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friend, some people singing it don't when it stop because it is the song that doesn't end its go on and on friend my friend some people started singing it doesn't where it stop it goes because…" Ian singed out loud

"IAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kai yelled at Ian

"Sorry Kai." Ian squeaked

"Good just sit down and behaved." Kai said going back to sleep. The rest of the plane trip went pretty normal except that no one saw that Hikari fall asleep on Kai Lap with Kai arm wrap around her waist. They woke up before they started to land in Moscow airport when they saw that what there position was they jump apart from each other.

"Please put your seat belts on were about to land." Pilot said with that all put their seat belts on and wait for there landing. When they landed they all hop off the plane and head outside for Kai Limo to pick them up and they only have to wait for 10 minutes when it arrived to take them to Kai mansion in the upper half of Moscow that nearly took half an hour to get there.

"Wow" Isha said looking impressed about the sized of the mansion.

"So Kai do you live in there by you self?" Hikari asked

"Sometimes." Kai simple answered as walk through the front doors to be greeted by the butler.

"Master Kai, Welcome home." The butler called Mr Jeeves greeted

"Jeeves can you please show our quest to their rooms." Kai said simple asked his butler.

"Of course sir." Mr Jeeves said "Fellow me sirs."

"You even have you own butler." Isha said sarcastically

"Hn" Kai said while to his room in the right wing on the third floor. With that everyone got their rooms went to have rest as tomorrow they have very big day.

**-TBC-**

**Sorry that I haven't update latterly but I have been busy with working mostly at night time. So please tell how you felt about this chapter.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen The Funnel

**Chapter 18**

**The Funnel**

The next morning they all where ready to head to the church but Kai was running late as he was just staring into the mirror at his own refection.

"Yo, Kai are you all right?" Tala asked as he walked into Kai bedroom.

"He is really gone." Kai said

"Yeah he is." Tala answered

"Now I'm really am alone, before least I know he was there always out there wait to control me again and well now I don't." Kai said with no emotions in his voice.

"Yes well you have me and the rest of the demolition boys and the Bladebreakers and Isha and Hikari. NOW move we are running late and you hate being late for anything." Tala said as he pushes Kai out of his room and down to the foyer where everyone else is waiting for them.

"Well everyone is here now, good lets head off." Snape said snidely as he headed out of the door to head to the limo.

"Yes sir no sir." Tala muttered to out loud to Kai.

"He really has a stick up in his ass so tight I wonder if he could even sit." Kai added.

"Ha ha." Tala cracked up laughing.

"You two had enough yet?" Isha asked

"Aye captain." They said similarly while saluting to Isha. Now they all headed out to Limo where it awaits for them. An half an hour later they arrived at the St. Petersburg church where they are holding the service. When they arrived Mr Dickson was waiting for them and talk to Kai in private.

"Kai how are you feeling?" Mr D asked as he came towards as they hope out of the limo.

"Whatever." Kai said walking away.

"And the rest of you?" Mr D asked the rest of the group.

"We are finally free, sir." Tala answered sincerely before he and the rest of the team walked off to find Kai.

"Hello I'm Stanley Dickson and you must be Professor Snape from Hogwarts."

"Yes well, here to keep company of the boys while out of school." Snape answered snidely.

"Well you will have hard time to keep them in controlled." Mr D said

"Yes well I just give them detention." Snape answered

"That won't work if you push them they will push back harder." Dickson answered

"They are nothing but misbehave children that wants attention." Snape said coldly

"Well actually they were forced to go up to soon and plus let them have some fun they well deserve it." Mr D said "Look every one heading in we better go."

"Mmm" Snape said as he followed Mr Dickson into the church and to sit with Demolition pack.

"We are here today to celebrate Late Voltaire Hiwattari…" The priest said as he droned on for half an hour by him and other people who new Voltaire when it was the time Kai do his speech.

"My Grandfather was a hard man, but he loved his wife and his children and grandchildren. He was a brilliant scientist and a business man. His goal in life was to have a greatest beyblade team and bit beast. My Grandfather did achieve his goal as the Demolition boys and their bit beast and mine wouldn't even exist. May he rest in peace?" Kai said emotionless and he headed back to his seat next to Tala and Isha. The ceremony went on for another hour before the whole thing was over and they all decided to skip reception party and just headed back to mansion. Where they went past abbey the boys and Isha got angry.

"God damn it I hate that place." Ian stated the obvious

"Non der Ian, we are so happy to see the place that we are dance with joy." Kai said sarcastically.

"You will be the prefect soldiers you will not show any emotion." Tala said snappy

"What are you boys talking about?" Snape asked confused

"Nothing which concerns you." Bryan snapped at Professor Snape.

"Whatever we have arrived." Kai said as he open car door and head up to the mansion where a business man stood waiting for them.

"Mr Hiwatari." The man said

"Mr Hines" Kai said with acknowledgement

"Well I'm here to read out your grandfather will." Mr Hines answered

"Come on in." Kai said absently as he open the doors to the mansion and headed to the massive library.

"Well Master Kai, I here to read out your grandfathers will." Mr. Hines stated.

"Well read away." Kai simply answered

"Well he has left you everything and the demolition boys each give 1.5 million dollars and a house." Mr Hines said

"Sweet!!" Ian exclaimed out loud in excitement

"There more to Isha Lyns also gains 1.5 million dollars and a house. And now we reach the business with Boris." Mr Hines said rather seriously

"What about Boris?" Kai asked

"That Boris will inherit everything if you died before your 21st birthday but if you live past your 21st birthday you get choose your own heir." Mr Hines answered

"Great I have to survive the next three years without being killed, just fucking traffic!!!" Kai said rather angry

"Yes well, you need to sign this for you to agree to the hold thing." Mr Hines said

"Fine, pass it over." Kai snapped, with that Mr Hines hand over the will for him to sign and with that Mr Hines headed home leaving Kai, demolition boys, Isha, Snape and Mr Dickson alone in the library.

"Well boys, I also better be heading off and don't worry about Boris we have the authorities looking for him every where." Mr Dickson said before leaving.

"I gather we better head to bed as tomorrow we have a long trip back to England." Isha said

"Right, Goodnight." Ian said sleepily

"Yeah whaterver." Kai said uncaring

_Well this is getting more interesting… _Snape thought to himself before head to his own room for the night.

**-TBC-**

**Yay another chapter done sorry for the long wait I tried get the next chapter soon as I can. Anyway this chapter suck but oh well please review and tell me how you thought of this chapter.**


	21. Chapter Nineteen The Prank

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Prank**

Now they are back at Hogwarts it was the middle of the day they went straight to lunch where everyone awaits when they have walked into the great hall.

"Hello boys, welcome back." Professor Dumbledore said

"Yeah, whatever." Kai said heading towards the Slytherin table with the rest of the guys. Harry Potter go tup headed and headed towards Tala.

"What you want Harry?" Tala asked when Harry reached them.

"Well I just to tell you we have a team meeting tonight at 7pm in the Transfiguration room." Harry said

"Right thanks, need to bring anything?" Tala asked

"Yeah, some books that might we need like history of muggle and magic like that basically anything that interest you." Harry stated

"Anything, even porn." Tala said cheekily

"Um well, I don't think that's appropriate." Harry said shyly.

"What shy?' Tala teased

"Um, no." Harry muttered

"Anyway, sit down tell us what has happen while we were gone." Tala said cheerful

"Nothing really interesting happen." Harry said

"So nothing happen with Malfoy like pranks?" Kai asked

"Well there was one thing happen to Malfoy." Harry said

"Oh do tell." Bryan said rather joyfully as he lean in closer to Harry with excitement.

"Well it all started…" Harry started

FLASHBACK

Since the Russians have left, Malfoy has been acting high and mighty so the Weasley twins decided to show him up and to nock him down few notches. With the help of Crys and Tru they started to plan their prank. They had is all step up for the Slytherins, they were about to started it when Tyson came tumbling into the great hall all dressed wrong. He had his socks on his ears, the shoes on the wrong feet, his pants on the wrong way with his boxers on top which were with little ducks on and his shirt inside out and his tie on his forehead. He stumbled towards the Gryffindor table he started to pig out on breakfast, at the time Weasley twins and Crys thought it was prefect time to start their prank. So Tru silently made her way to the Slytherin table on her arms and knees, when she got under the table she crawled where Malfoy was seating, so she started to undo his shoes lace and then tried them together also placing unbreakable spell so he won't be able to do after a certain time. She made her way back to her own table took her place near Harry and sent a message to the Weasley twins saying she complete it.

"What did you do?" Harry asked

"Wait and see." Tru answered cheerfully

"Okay." Harry answered uncertainly

"Come on Harry, you can do it." Ron whispered quietly to Harry with a nudge on the arm.

"Alright, Um Tru." Harry asked nervously

"Yes, Harry?" Tru wondered

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me on the next Hogsmade weekend with me." Harry asked rather nervously

"Are you asking me on a date?" Tru inquired

"Yes." Harry said nervously

"I would love to Harry." Tru answered with a smile on her face. As she notice that Malfoy started to get up, Tru got Harry and rest of his friends to quiet down and to watch Malfoy. As Malfoy started to lift on his legs he couldn't so he fell backwards of the seat and hit the floor. Everyone in the great hall saw it and started to laugh at him, Crabb and Goyle try to help him up when they both fell over as well the shoes lass was also tried up with that everyone started to crack up laughing again.

"Did you do that Tru?" Harry asked quietly

"Yeah" she answered well laughing. Back at Malfoy was once again trying to undone it or take of his shoes but it wasn't working after well he just gave up got back to his feet.

"Who did this?" Malfoy asked angrily but no one answered that except laughing out loud, with that he jump his way out of the great hall leaving everyone laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That was bloody funny." Tala said cracking up laughing with rest of his friends. "Darn we should of thought of that."

"Any, so you ask Tru out on a date?" Isha asked

"Um yes I did." Harry answered

"Aww, now you are officially man now." Ian said

"Don't listen to him, he an idiot, but if you every hurt Tru you will have to face me." Isha said rather coldly.

"Believe me if I ever hurt her I'll gladly hand my self over to you." Harry said "well I better headed back to my table." Harry headed back to your table.

"I think we scared him away." Ian said sarcastically, the rest of the day went pretty normal and average now it was night time it was time for their meting.

"Don't you all looked cheerily and happy." Tala said when he walked into the classroom with the rest of quiz team.

"Well you are late." Crys said angrily

"Sorry, I got lost path of life." Tala said back in happy voice.

"Yeah right." Crys muttered

"What don't you believe me?" Tala said in fake hurt tone.

"Whatever, lets get back to studying." Crys said

"We should break into different groups with different subjects." Kenny stated

"Let's do it." Harry said

"Hey Crys, I think Harry has been in the lollies he is bit to hyper." Tala whispered to Crys.

"I agree." Crys answered back

"Let's beat kai team!" Tala suddened shouted out to his team mates.

"Of course we will." Crys said as they started to plan and the rest of the meeting went pretty normal and without any incidents with having Harry, Tala and Crys being Hyper by all the lollies they eat during the meetings.

**-TBC-**

**Yay party I have finally update this story let all have a party. I hope you review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	22. Chapter Twenty The Punch

Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I have been busy and I bit lazy to type up this chapter. But here it is:**

**Chapter 20**

As the quiz comes closer people where getting agitated especially people in Gryffindor and Slytherin they were even fighting in their own house.

"So Albus, is this supposed to happen with quiz?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Well look on the bright side, Gryffindor and Slytherin ain't fighting each other." Dumbledore stated

"You haven't answered my question." She snapped at him

"Okay well no but it should look up if not well I shall give a talk about it all." Dumbledore answered

"So have you figured out the questions?" Gramps asked as he went to reach for a piece of pumpkin pie.

"Yes but I have a few surprise question that shall not make sense." Dumbledore said rather cheerfully again with that damn tinkle in his eye saying he is up to something.

"What are you up too?" Snape asked carefully

"Nothing, but it will be a joyful day when it arrives." Dumbledore said "A Sherbet lemon?"

"No thanks" they all said except for Gramps as he took one just before the bell rang for class time. For the 7th year it was Defence against the dark arts with Slytherins and Gryffindor where all wondering what crazy things they will have to do in class today.

_Sweet I get to tortured the 7__th__ years_ Gramps thought happily to himself as he bounded into class where his lovely students waits.

"Good morning class." Gramps said rather cheerfully, there were a few grumbles of hello to him. "Now that's not a greeting now let's tries it again with more feelings."

"Good morning, Gramps." They all shouted out minus a few.

"That's better but we still need to work on that another time." Gramps said happily "Now moving on today's lesson, we are going to study great martial arts master in the past, the present and the future." Gramps said

"Great we get to learn about dead people." A Slytherin muttered quietly to his neighbours.

"Anyway, first we are going to learn about movies stars that use martial arts. Now tell me the names of some?" Gramps asked

"Bruce Lee." Fred Weasley yelled out

"Correct another one." Gramps stated

"Jet Lee"

"Jackie Chan"

"Cho Wow Fat"

"Yes all these people and many more use martial arts either for serious or slip slap humour. One thing they all have in common is that they took years to master their technique. Now for the next hour and half we be watch Shanghi Noon, please take notes of all the different technique you will see in the movie…" Gramps said, as they watch the movie they laughed out in enjoyment of the movie when the movie was finished the bell have rang for the next class.

"Well that was hilarious." Fred said cheerful

"Yeah, it is so call if we were able to do that." George said; as he started to pretend to fight emery.

"Plus it would be so cool to marry a princess." Fred added.

"Boys are all the same." Crys muttered to Isha after hearing what Fred said.

"Agreed, if Kai and rest of the Russian boys probably where thinking of the same thing." Isha added

"Now, we aren't anything like the twin over there." Tala said as he though his arm around Crys and Isha shoulders.

"Get your heads off Tala." Isha said coldly as he digs her elbow into his ribs.

"OW" Tala groaned out as he winced in pain.

"Tala, are you all right." One of Tala's fan girls ask in alarmed as rest of Tala fan girls come out of now where to gather around Tala to see if he is alright.

"Of course beautifull, she didn't hit me to hard after all she is only a girl." Tala said rather bravely.

"Why you!!" Isha said angrily and punch Tala again in the face, in which end up breaking his voice.

"My beautiful nose!!" Tala cried out in pain.

"Mate, I believe you need to learn to keep your month shut. So I gather I have to take you the medical wing." Bryan said as he trying to hide his laughter along with Ray.

"Tala stop acting like a baby." Kai said coldly as he walked off with Hikari, in which no one notice that they were unintentionally holding hands as they headed off to the potion room.

"Bastard!" Tala muttered out loud, as Bryan took Tala to the hospital wing.

"Yeah, but he is our bastard." Bryan said with a faraway look.

"You do know that Kai or me aren't guy." Tala said to Bryan

""I'm Not Guy!!" Bryan shouted out quickly

"Right!" Tala said sarcastically

In potions with rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins 7th years they were waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. When Snape arrived in the class room with such an great entrance in which his robe was flowing out behind him.

"Well hwere is Mr Ivanov and Mr Bryan?" Snape asked

"well sir, They are at the hospital wing." Ian said

"What for?" Snape asked

"I broke Tala nose and Bryan got the short straw to take him to hospital wing." Isha said

"oh I gather he deserve it?" Snape asked

"Of course be was acting like every other idiot male." Isha replied.

"Right, well then 20 points to Slytherin then." Snape said as he gave points to his house.

"I can't believe he just gave points because she breaks his nose." Ray muttered to Fred and George.

"20 points off Gryffindor, for talking in class with out permission." Snape snapped coldly to Ray. As for the rest of the day it went pretty peaceful for a school like Hogwarts.


End file.
